Quantic Squad
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: What Felix Agreste thought was going to be a peaceful time as a transfer student turns into a full out whirlwind as he and his friends stumble upon the Quantic, strange beings with the ability to grant them the power to become superheroes! Can he and his teammates stand up against the evil rampaging their city's streets? Make way for Sparrow, Melodie, Kid Mime and Mercury! Rated K!
1. An Ominous Quiet

The morning had a delicate chill that was drawn in by the light breezes that gave his spine a quick shudder. He flipped the collar of his black sweater up and crossed his leg. "Perhaps I should have had my drink inside."

The morning was unusually bright, pedestrians passing by the small coffee shop with their own business, talking to others or themselves aloud. He ignored them, keeping in mind his father's sterns lessons about eavesdropping, and took another sip of his French Vanilla Black tea, enjoying the view of the park across the way. Children played with their dogs as parents read newspapers and chatted amongst one another.

 _Honestly, I don't know why I didn't take up the transfer student offer sooner_ , he thought back to the countless times he had dismissed the idea of traveling around the world for educational purposes, _it's nice to have peace and quiet. No constant noise of photographers, no set meetings with my father, and no needless interviews about my brother's modelling antics…_

He took his spoon and mindlessly swirled it in his drink. He visualized sitting at the long dinner table in their empty dining hall, he on one end of the table, his younger brother on the other. They would regularly eat together, chatting about school and their interests.

 _It was sort of nice having someone to talk to at the dinner table…but I'm sure Adrien has found other means of socializing at his new school._

"Morning, Felix."

He was so caught up in his thoughts he had forgotten to notice the lovely young British blonde sitting across from him, unwrapping a maple donut. Her long hair was done up in a tight braid that wished in the wind, brushing her tanned neck, and her thin violet vest and lilac turtleneck complimented the plum of her irises.

"Well, Lyra," Felix returned the greeting, "it's a surprise to see you up this early in the morning. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm usually up earlier, actually," she took a wee bite of her snack, "and over to the music hall for my lessons. I thought I'd take a break today and come by for a bite to eat. Didn't know I'd find you here. Aren't you supposed to be speaking to your father? You know, one of those scheduled calls he gives you weekly?"

 _Did I say NO set meetings with my father? Guess there's no escaping his routine-run life._

"I'm sure we won't mind missing a call with me. In fact, it'll give him more time to work. Besides, I'm the one who calls him. He's much too busy to call me."

She gave him one of her signature eye rolls and leaned in closer. "Look, I understand how busy parents can be. Before I left to come live here with my Aunt, all my parents breathed was work. Guess that's what I get for having Astrologers, always looking past the clouds and never two feet beside them. You're lucky."

"How so?"

She smirked. "Your parents still get that they're on Earth. Mine are out of this world, and not in the nice way."

"Well, at least my dad is…I think."

"Oh, right," Lyra averted her gaze, "sorry. I forgot."

 _I don't blame her. I don't know if I can blame anyone for what happened to mother…I don't even know if I understand it all yet…time to change the subject._

"So," He finished the last of his tea and set the cup aside as a large cloud rolled by, casting shadows over Lyra's tuff of bangs, "shall you regale me with the tales of your upcoming performances?"

"You want to know? Really? Aw, you do care."

"I'm not cold-blooded, you know."

"Now I do."

Felix gave her a snooty glare, to which she replied with the tiniest stick out of the tongue. "My violin is tuned and ready for combat."

"Promise me you won't go full She-Ra like you did last time." Felix clearly reminisced about her last concert, where she took part in a swordfight against a cocky flutist, using her bow as a choice weapon. "You almost got kicked out."

"She started it!" Lyra gave a puffy pout and chomped into her donut. "Sassy Italian girl. And to think, I was going to take up the flute!"

"I doubt she's that bad. She was just worked up…a lot like a certain violinist-"

"I know, I know," she sighed, "good thing no one was recording, right?"

"…"

"…RIGHT?"

"…I need to make a few calls when I get home."

"Lyra? Felix?" A familiar voice broke up their enticing conversation. "Hey, long time no see!"

From along the sidewalk jogged up Victor, dawning his regular green seaman's jumper jacket (Father's most popular design) and emerald cap, though the dark camo gym shorts were new. He stopped by our table and, taking Lyra's hand, gave her a peck on the back of it. "My lady."

"Well," she slurred her words sarcastically, "isn't someone being a gentleman today. Out for a lovely morning jog, I see?"

"Of course," he showed off his apparent 'guns', "getting ready for the track meet in a month. Can't back down now. I am the fastest runner out of the entire school, and I'm not afraid to hold that honour with pride."

Victor had every right to claim the title. He could run circles around the rest of the track team, and his parents, the fine accountants they were, were there at every track meet, most of the time without a calculator in hand.

"So," he fixed his cap up and gave us a scan over with his olive eyes, "how's it been going? Am I going to be able to rock out at your next concert, Lyra?"

"You don't rock out to violin, Victor, you thoughtfully emerge yourself in the rhythm."

"You can emerge yourself AND rock out, you know. Now, if you don't mind," Victor stretched his arms out, "I'm about to run faster than…than…than Hermes himself!"

"You are your Greek mythological references," Felix rested his head on his hand, elbow against the cold table top, "I told you, you're getting far too addicted to that Greek geek book series, Perdy Jack's Son."

" _Percy Jackson_ , you bookworm. And what's wrong with loving mythology? Gives me something to think about while I run."

The front pocket of his jacket began to vibrant, and as quick as Hermes as whipped his phone out and read the latest message, a hint of disappointment visible. "Darn."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just a reminder from the phone company that I need to pay up soon."

"Darn those companies," Felix commented, "trying to steal all your money."

"Get serious, Agreste," Victor frowned, "look…have either of you seen Benjamin around lately?"

Lyra and Felix exchanged curious glances. "No, sorry," Lyra shrugged, "why? He's not skipping out on any project work, is he?"

" _Him_? Skip out on work? The guy had a guilt trip after stumbling over my chair in and dropping shavings on my shoes in math. For a _week_."

"Then why do you need a text from him?"

Victor glanced up and down the road before leaning in closer, his expression grim.

"I think Benjamin's missing."


	2. An Ominous Not-so-Quiet

"Missing?" Felix scoffed at the idea. "You're overreacting because he hasn't contacted you for a hangout, that's all."

"I'm serious, Felix!"

"Keep your claws in, boys," Lyra tossed her napkin into the garbage bin, "Victor, when did you last hear from him? I thought you two were hanging out yesterday."

"We were supposed to, but he never showed up in the morning. He didn't tell me why, and his grandparents haven't heard from him, either."

 _That_ made Felix curious. From the few times he had met Benjamin, he knew that it was hard for the guy to go so long without being around people. Despite being mute and the only other new transfer student from Paris, he had a lot to say, and his overcurious outlook on life meant that there was always something to talk about. A whole day without a movement from him felt off.

Lyra seemed to catch on. "That's why you're jogging, right? You think you might see some sort of sign of where he's been."

"His grandparents are worried sick," Victor sighed, clearly having been out for a long while, "he won't respond to their texts or mine, and with the news from Paris blatantly spread across the newspapers, I'm afraid his grandma is fearing is the worse."

"The news?" Felix glanced over at a couple sitting nearby, holding out a paper and pointing at the front cover. "That's…the hero duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir."

His brother couldn't stop talking about them whenever he sent him an email. Two heroes' constantly battling possessed civilians and managing to clean up after themselves after gave both the people of Paris and over a dozen insurance companies' peace of mind.

"It's not the heroes she's worried about, it's the villains." Victor listed off from his fingers. "The one who could control the weather, and the phones, and the bubbles, and someone even caught sight of some romantic artist sap holding a school girl hostage on a boat with a miniature moon!"

Felix pinched the top of his nose. "Let me get this straight. Benjamin's grandmother thinks that, because he hasn't called in twenty-four hours, he's either found his way to Paris and is possessed, or those Paris-specific villains have decided to span out, and specifically chose to run amok in this city, without anyone noticing, and have possessed him?"

"…She's a very pessimistic woman, you must understand."

"I'll help look," Lyra stood and shot Felix a threatening glare, "and Felix will, too. Won't you, Felix?"

"I'm telling you, you're both overreacting." Felix ignored Lyra's obvious attempts at scaring him. "Just because Benjamin wants some alone time – something no scientist could have ever predicted – does not mean that he's in danger."

 _ **BOOOOOOOOM!**_

The sound of a major explosion shook the ground, nearly sending Lyra and Victor into the garbage bin that was tossed aside. Felix held onto the table to keep it from tipping as pedestrians and customers began to panic and race as far away from the city as possible. He stood as the ground leveled and caught sight of smoke billowing out from beyond the apartment buildings.

 _And I thought Adrien was the bad luck charm of the family._

"What was that?!" Lyra ran out in the direction of the explosion. "Who did that?!"

"Lyra, come on," Felix stood and pointed to the crowds, "we have to evacuate, now!"

"But what if Benjamin is there?"

"Felix is right," Victor agreed as he dodged frantic citizens, "look, I'm worried too, but I doubt Benny would stay around for something like this! He's not that curious!"

"PUNY BLUE EYED CHILD," a ferocious voice bellowed from the distance where the smoke originated, "SHOW YOURSELF, OR I SHALL RIP A SOUND FROM YOUR SILENT THROAT!"

 _Blue eyed…silent…could be anybody, really…_

"That about does it," Victor ran at full speed, Lyra keeping a steady pace behind in her heeled boots, "let's move!"

"Come on, Felix, and don't forget my violin case!"

 _They're crazy if they think we can just run into the middle of a fight! We don't even know if it is Benjamin…and, wait a minute_ , Felix stepped around the table to find Lyra's stickered case resting beside her chair, undamaged from the quake, _why did she bring her case to eat out on her break_?!

A gust of strong wind blew a newspaper right into his face, and despite the screaming he managed to focus on the title.

 **PARISIAN HEROES SAVE CITY FROM PERMENANT NIGHT-HOOD**

 **WHO ARE THESE MYSTERIOUS SAVIOURS?**

 _…They're normal people behind those masks. I guess…that means that they're not that different from us._

"Felix!" Lyra's distant voice snapped him back to reality. "Hurry!"

 _…Benjamin or not_ , Felix grabbed the violin case while his mind raced, _people are in danger, and if I'm reluctant to help, I'm guessing there aren't going to be many other people willing to run into battle like Lyra and Victor._

"I envy you, Felix."

An eerily familiar voice caught his notice over the yelling and crying of the civilians. He began to turn as the newspaper he had placed down whipped past his face, Chat Noir's puckered expression flying off with the wind.

"You're braver than you look, big brother."

Felix watched the paper soar over the park trees and beyond his line of vision. "…Adrien?"

"SCRAWNY HUMAN BOY," The booming voice brought a ringing to his ears, "LET US SEE YOU HIDE AFTER I'VE FLATTENED YOU WITH THIS TRUCK!"

He picked up the pace after Lyra, holding her case over his shoulder as he stepped side to side through the bustling crowd, doing his best not to be stepped on.

 _Today, Adrien. Today I'm going to be the one making his brother proud._


	3. Beast Encounter, LIKE A BOSS!

It was only a few moments later that he had finally caught sight of Lyra and Victor, who dipped around the corner towards the street where the maniacally loud attacker was causing a fit. Felix followed suit and found them clinging to the stone building's corner, gazing out onto the next street.

"Lyra," he brought up her case as he joined them, "why do you have this?"

"Force of habit," she shushed him, "now look! Over there, at that…that…guy?"

Felix poked his head around Victor's tense shoulder to see that Lyra had all the reason to question the large, bulky figure's species. What seemed at first to be a large man leaning on his gigantic fists, wearing a dark brown caveman outfit, could be described as a mish-mash of many creatures. He had tiger striped fur and a large black nose instead of skin, but his ears were that of a panther, with a tail of a reptile and feet in the shape of an elephants.

 _As a civilian? He's terrifying. As the son of a fashion designer? He's sickeningly horrendous._

"I, BEAST BOSS, WILL FIND YOU," The man-thing yelled with pride, "AND I WILL CRUSH THOSE WHO DARE STAND IN MY WAY!"

Behind Felix saw where the smoke was coming from. Having thrown a broken car into the window of a convenience shop, it had caught fire and set the products ablaze, causing enormous damage to the surrounding area.

"That blundering beast is going to destroy the city if something isn't done!" Lyra clenched her case so tightly Felix thought it may burst. "Where are the police? The fire department? Our own superheroes?!"

"What superheroes?" Victor spoke the hard facts. "We're all this city's got."

"Great," Felix murmured as Beast Boss picked up a large van to search under, "all that stands between that mutant and the destruction of the city is a track team star, a "sword"-wielding violinist and a snooty rich kid."

"Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys!" Lyra tapped his and Victor's shoulder until they were ready to bruise. "B-behind that car! I-It's Ben!"

Felix made out the tiny huddled figure of their friend, his inky black hair contrast to the car's hot pink coating, and his blue and white tee and black jeans splattered with cement dust. He peeked over the car hood before retreating back into its shadow, wary of Beast Boss' movements. In his arms he cradled an old blue backpack that looked ready to fall apart at the seams.

"This is bad, guys," Victor turned back to Felix and Lyra, "we need a plan."

"First things first," Felix tried to think rationally despite the racing of his heartbeat, "let's make sure that beastie is really after Benjamin."

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, BLUE BOY WITH THE BACKPACK WHO SPEAKS NOTHING BUT SILENCE! COME OUT, COME OUT, OR I WILL EAT YOU!"

Victor stared at Felix for a long, hard three seconds. "Pretty sure we can skip step one. Step two?"

Felix stepped in front of the two and studied the area. The road was vacant save for him, Lyra, Victor, Benjamin and Beast Boss, cars tossed aside and lampposts dominoed for blocks. He glanced back over at Benjamin, who took around peek around the car. It was then that he sported the trio, and nervously placed a finger to his lips.

 _Be quiet!_

"THIS WILL DRAW YOU OUT," Beast Boss opened his mouth wide and inhaled what seemed to be half the air in the city, " _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOM**_!"

 _His voice_ , Felix gasped as another tremor shook the ground and brought his hands to his ears, _his voice is what's causing the earthquakes_!

Benjamin clutched the backpack tight as he tried not to fall over. Beast Boss looked about, growing angrier by the minute.

"…We need a distraction," Felix turned to Victor, "something to keep Beast Boss occupied while we find a way to get to Benjamin and escape."

"Got it, but…what sort of distraction?"

As if on cue, the sound of enchanting music wafted through the stale air. Felix turned back to the road where, alongside her open case, Lyra began to play upon her newly polished violin, a tune filled with upbeat notes and vivid rhythm. It had obviously caught Beast Boss off guard, as he fell still and silent, watching Lyra with wonder.

 _…Well…that works._

"Alright, my turn," Victor pat his sore shoulder, "watch my back."

"What are you going to do?"

He gave Felix a thumbs up. "Step three." Without a second thought he leapt behind the nearest mailbox, keeping his eyes glued to Beast Boss, who was slowly dragging his knuckles towards Lyra. As he passed by, Victor took a chance and sped over behind car after car.

 _It's like he's a living, breathing electrical current…no time to nerd._

"SUCH A BRAVE GIRL," Beast Boss continued to speak at maximum volume, "TOO BAD YOU'LL BE A PANCAKE UNDER THESE MIGHTY FISTS SOON!"

 _Not good, not good!_ Felix felt helpless as he watched Beast Boss step right in front of Lyra, who kept her beat strong and eyes closed. He caught a glimpse of Victor running over beside Benjamin, whose knuckles were going white from clinging to the bag so hard.

 _I have to do something…what would Chat Noir do?_

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Beast Boss raised his fist in the air. "I AM GORILLA BOSS, HEAR MY POUND!"

Lyra had little time to react as she opened her eyes to the sight of Beast Boss looming over her. "Wha-?!"

"No!"

His brain hadn't caught up to his actions until he felt himself and Lyra hit the ground as Beast Boss' fists created two large craters behind them. He sat up over Lyra, who looked as stunned as he felt. He didn't know how he had managed to knock them out of the way in time, and he didn't dare question the physics.

"...That was a rush."

"YOU'VE MADE A GRAVE ERROR, PRETTY BOY," Beast Boss gritted his teeth, "NO ONE STANDS BETWEEN ME AND MY PREY AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE! I SHALL NOW CRUSH YOU BOTH WITH MY SUPREME POWER!"

 _And there goes the rush. And my heart._


	4. Felix the Catchphrase Connoisseur

"Felix, the fists!" Lyra cried out as she pointed behind his shoulder. "Look out!"

He glanced behind him to find Beast Boss preparing to crush them into paste, his green eyes bulging with an untameable rage. "I AM GORILLA BOSS, HEAR MY POUND!"

Felix didn't know where the sudden strength came from, but in a matter of two seconds he grabbed Lyra and tumbled back with her in his arms as Beast Boss' fists collided with her violin on the ground, her sweaty palms gripping her bow. "NO, I MISSED AGAIN!"

"Nice moves," Lyra hopped out of his arms, "wish I could say the same for my violin."

"…There's just no pleasing you, is there?"

Beast Boss howled and bared his canine fangs. "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! I WILL FIND THE QUANTIC WHICH WAS STOLEN FROM ME!"

 _Quantic? What's a Quantic?_

"Yo, beast boy," Victor taunted from behind, "eyes on the prize, big fella."

Beast Boss turned as Victor stepped out from behind the cars, holding a glowing orange orb in his hand above his head. "This what you looking for?"

"THE QUANTIC!" Beast Boss thumped his chest. "I HAVE FOUND THE QUANTIC AT LAST!"

"Felix," Lyra whispered, "what's a Quantic?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of such an element or product…or large marble company."

Benjamin ran out in front of Victor and spread his arms out defensively. "Benjamin, give it up," Victor pleaded, "if we don't give him the stupid bowling ball he'll destroy the city!"

"LISTEN TO YOUR FRIEND, SILENT BOY, OR ALL WILL NOT END WELL FOR YOU!"

Benjamin had other plans. He grabbed the bowling ball and signed in your dreams at Beast Boss, though Felix doubted the big oaf understood.

"YOU DARE TO INSULT ME?!" Beast Boss snorted and kicked up dirt under his foot. "I AM RHINOSOROUS BOSS, HEAR MY RAM!"

"Ben! Victor!" Lyra waved frantically. "Get out of the way!"

"Time to skedaddle!" Victor booked it out of harm's way, but Benjamin stood his ground. Beast Boss charged forward with epic momentum.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, BOY!"

"Benjamin," Felix's voice caught in his throat, "no-!"

Holding the orb against his chest, Benjamin braced for impact. Beast Boss rammed his skull right into the orb, sending Benjamin flying back, where he hit the road stomach up, the orb smashed to pieces all over his shirt.

 _I-Is he-?!_

Before Felix could speak, four bright lights shot out of the orb remains into the clouds, blue, white, brown and gold. Beast Boss growled as he watched the lights vanish. "NOOO! THE QUANTIC HAVE DISAPPEARED!"

 _Was it…an egg?_

The lights shot back down through the clouds, and like streaks began to spin around Beast Boss in a dizzying array of colour. He swatted his arms around but the lights simply veered out of the way. Felix, Victor and Lyra looked away as the light became blindingly intense.

"I CAN'T SEE, I CAN'T SEE!"

Felix listened until he heard the whooshing cease, where he looked back to find Beast Boss stumbling about, eyes closed and hands out. "WHERE IS EVERYTHING?!"

"Dude," Victor yelped, "aliens!"

From the array of lights flew out four tiny creatures, with big head and eyes and tiny arms. They shared high fives before the blue and white striped one with a miniature beret zipped over to Benjamin, who was helped to his feet by Victor.

"Is it time to transform?"

 _I think I hit my head too hard_ , Felix thought as he and Lyra ran around Beast Boss, currently stumbling into a hydrant, and over beside Benjamin, where the four small aliens gathered.

"Benjamin, I…what…who…"

"No time to explain," the small golden alien with two musical notes for pigtails exclaimed, "we have to transform and take out Beast Boss before he sees us!"

"Transform? What, you mean…into…into-"

"Into superheroes, of course!" The small brown, birdlike alien pecked the air triumphantly. "How else can you fight him?"

"Excuse me," the fourth alien, dark blue with white lightning mark etched into its skin, "but we're on a time limit here! It's either all four of you, or Benny on his own!"

 _This is crazy, this is madness, this is…_

"…Really the only way to defeat him," Felix spoke the rest of his thought aloud, "we have no choice."

All three stared at Benjamin, who came up with the most sheepish grin.

 _What has he dragged us into?_

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, QUANTIC!"

"Come on, guys," the pigtailed alien cheered, "are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Victor cracked his knuckles, much to Felix's annoyance, "let's do this."

"Fine by me," Lyra flipped her braid over her shoulder, "no one destroys my violin and gets away with it."

All eyes turned to Felix, and the small bird alien gave him big, round eyes. "So…?"

 _…Time to step up._

"Let's finish this," he held his hand up, where his father's old black eagle ring with the tiny ruby for a beak was worn, "suit me up."

The small aliens clapped. "Then let's go!"

"Us first," the beret alien and Benjamin stepped out front, "the name's Hushh, and it's time to shine! ALL EARS!"

 _Uh, what sort of catchphrase is that?_

Benjamin held his hand out, where Hushh transformed into a blue eye mask, which Benjamin slipped on. Blue light began to surge around his neck, and Felix gawked as his regular clothes were replaced by a tight blue suit with white shoulders and chest, and three blue spots like buttons up along the right of his neck. He gave the others a quick pose before bowing.

"Sick!" Victor clenched his fists as the lightning patterned alien flew up beside him. "I'm ready for some superhero butt-kicking!"

"Great! I'm Whipp, and it's all or nothing! SPEED BOLT!"

 _Speed bolt? Really?_

Whipp began spinning around Victor like a hurricane, starting from the head and slowly easing down. Victor's cap vanished, and as Whipp descended, Felix became flabbergasted at the transformation. His hair was white with lightning bolt bangs, his skin was blue, and even his eyes were a dark sapphire. A slick white electric pattern ran down his arms and legs, as though he were fully charged. "Aw, yeah, this is what I'm talking about!"

"Our turn," the pigtailed alien pointed to Lyra's bow, "how about it?"

"Fine by me!"

"Alright! Mello's the name, and the fight is on! TUNE UP!"

 _No, please, no._

Mello merged into Lyra's bow, and she held it above her head. It began to glow a bright gold, the light showering over Lyra. Her hair grew out into a longer braid, and a sleek, shiny suit patterned with black lines over her arms and legs resembling stretched out bass clefs replaced her attire. A large, almost full face mask of yellow covered the top tip of her nose. "Wow, this is amazing!"

"Our turn!" The bird chirped at Felix. "I'm Cheep!"

"Cheep? That's rich."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…No dumb catchphrase, okay?"

"It's not dumb! TAKE FLIGHT!"

 _Uh-huh, totally not dumb._

Felix threw his arm up into the air, where Cheep dove into his ring. From there his clothes were replaced by a white body suit.

 _I can do better than this, surely._

His shoes became large beige hiking boots, his hands gloved, and his mouth and nose were covered by a black face mask, red goggles popping up over his eyes. A brown trench coat with a hoodie featuring a black beak, bird eyes and a long white stripe running down the back flipped up over his head, held on by a thin black bag with two chest belts. As a small pack appeared on his left leg and tiny black spots materialized on the fabric of his sleeves, Felix looked around through the redness of the goggles, amazed and perplexed.

 _…So…this is how I die._


	5. Agreste Commentary, Unecessary of course

"QUANTIC!" Beast Boss screamed as he rubbed at his eyes. "I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

"Quick!" Felix heard Cheep's voice from inside his head. "You need to pick a name!"

"How are you speaking to me?"

"We're all part of you four now, and if you don't pick a superhero name, your powers won't activate!"

"So, uh," Lyra pointed to Beast Boss, "As soon as somebody's chosen their name, take a shot at bringing down the baddie, got it?"

"QUANTIC!" Beast Boss turned to face them head on, his vision returned. "I WILL CRUSH…WAIT…WHERE IS THE BLUE EYED BOY AND HIS COMPANIONS?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Forget it, Beast Boss," Victor puffed his chest out, "we've taken those civilians to safety. Now you have to face us – the Quantic!"

"YOU ARE THE QUANTIC?! NOO!" Beast Boss shook his head in denial. "I WAS GOING TO TAKE THE QUANTIC, NOT YOU!"

 _This guy's a moron. What sort of idiot can't recognize someone behind a flimsy eye mask?_

"Names, people, names!"

"I get it, Cheep, but it's not that easy to just pick and go!"

Benjamin seemed two steps ahead. He gave Felix a quick sign before running at Beast Boss.

 _Did he just say his name was…?_

"YOU DARE TO CHARGE ME?! I AM TIGER BOSS, HEAR MY SWIPE!" He raised his arms up as foot long claws grew out from large, fuzzy paws, aiming for Benjamin's head. "I WILL TAKE QUANTIC BY FORCE!"

"Hey, guys," Victor called over to Felix and Lyra, "what did he tell you?"

"…His name," Felix had a hard time believing it, "it's-"

"SWIPE TIME!"

As Beast Boss brought his claws down, Benjamin leaped over them, flipping up onto the man's hunched back. He spun around and held his hands up as though he were holding something long and cylinder shaped, despite nothing being there.

"…Kid Mime."

 _It's so…lame…_

Kid Mime brought his invisible cylinder shapes object down on Beast Boss' head, and everyone heard the satisfying CLANK as something solid collided with his skull.

"No way," Lyra gasped as Kid Mime swung down again and again, confusing Beast Boss, "you mean he's miming his way through the fight?!"

"Our turn, then!" Victor got into a starting position on the ground. "If you thought Hermes was fast, wait until you get a load of…Mercury!" In a flash he was gone, nothing but electric skid marks were he had once stood.

 _Really? REAAAALLLLLLLY?_

Mercury whizzed around Beast Boss at a blinding speed just as the lights had before, causing the beast to moan. "KEEP STILL YOU PEST!"

"The only still thing here is your brain, bozo!"

"Come on, Felix," Lyra whispered to him, "We have to join in, too!"

"I don't know, those two seem to be doing a pretty good job on their own."

"ENOUGH!" Beast Boss roared and grabbed Kid Mime's invisible pipe at the last second. "I AM NO BOZO!"

 _Kid Mime can just let go of the pipe._

Beast Boss hefted the pipe down into Mercury's electric whirlwind, dragging Kid Mime along with it. The two heroes slammed into one another and veered right into the nearest car, denting the roof and front door.

 _Or he could not._

"First the violin, and now my friends!" Lyra ran out and took a stance in front of Beast Boss. "Now you mess with…with…with Melodie!"

 _…Original, I suppose._

Holding her bow out, Felix was astonished by the sudden surge of light that formed into a long, thin blade from its tip. She swung it like a katana, each whip creating the sound of a plucked string, and smirked. "Music to my ears."

"I DO NOT CARE FOR MUSIC!" Beast Boss ran at Melodie, claws out. "I WILL SLICE YOUR SWORD!"

"Not so fast!"

"WHAT-?!" Beast Boss stumbled over Mercury, who ran under him and tripped his large feet up before dashing away. As he fell forward Melodie swiped her light katana at him, slicing through his claws until they were nothing but stubs, each swing flourishing a quick tune of music.

"Come on, Felix," Cheep practically screamed into his ear, "a name! I wanna fight, too!"

"I'm the one who's going to do the fighting here!"

 _Alright, a suitable name would be…something to do with birds…I know. I'll just go with-_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boss bellowed as he stared at his claw stubs. "MY BEAUTIFUL CLAWS! GONE!" His eyes seemed to shoot right through Melodie and Mercury. "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO PUT AN END TO YOU, EVEN IF I DO CRUSH THE QUANTIC!"

"We're going to end this, Cheep," Felix reached into his backpack, somehow knowing he was going to pull out a long white dart, "before I completely come to grips with the situation."

"I AM BAT BOSS, HEAR MY SCREECH!" Beast Boss opened his mouth wide and wailed, a sonic scream tearing at the ground and plowing into Melodie and Mercury, who covered their ears and barely managed to stay standing. Felix took a leap of faith and jumped up on top of the nearest streetlamp as the duo skidded back. He examined the dart carefully. "…What do I do, Cheep?"

"Imagine it's the tip of an arrow, and take aim."

 _I have a terrible imagination_ , Felix thought as he held the dart in his right hand, _but it's worth a shot_.

He created the image of the bow and arrow in his mind, and pulled back on the string that wasn't there. In his left hand he felt the strange feeling of holding something thin and…string-like.

 _Here goes nothing._

Beast Boss finally noticed him atop the streetlamp, but before he could turn his head Kid Mime had jumped back onto his head. Miming a small object he placed it next to the panther ears, where a loud blow horn sound erupted over the screeching. Beast Boss was shocked silent, allowing Melodie to hold her bow in both hands and, as Beast Boss spun around, have a sword fight with his crocodile tail, while Mercury spun around him, keeping his eyes away from Felix.

"Alright," Felix spoke aloud despite his embarrassment, "haven't taken up archery in years, but it's time for Sparrow to make his debut."

With no idea on what the dart could do, he fired it at Beast Boss – and immediately realized where it was heading.

 _My aim was off!_

"Kid Mime, duck!"


	6. Our Babies, Off Saving the City :,)

"Kid Mime, the dart!"

Kid Mime held his arm out as though there was a shield upon it, repelling the dart down and right into Beast Boss' neck. It began to sizzle and spark, and as Kid Mime hopped off and Mercury held Melodie back from the tail, the dart let loose a wild array of electric currents that shot straight through Beast Boss. He howled in agony and desperately tried to grab at it.

"IT HURTS, IT BURNS! ENOUGH, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IF OFF!"

"Don't be so _shocked_ ," Mercury smirked, "you were _toast_ from the beginning. Just not so literally."

"He's not done yet," Sparrow stood atop the post, "we have to knock him out before he sets off another explosion. Bring him down, but do not touch him!"

"And how do we do that?"

 _Bring him this way_ , Kid Mime signed before beginning to untangle an invisible string, _hurry_!

"The darts will do anything you want," Cheep explained, "so don't be afraid to get creative!"

 _Creative. Right._

"No time for your invisible trip wire, Mime," Mercury began to race around Beast Boss at blinding speeds, "I've got his line right here – his _pick-up_ line!"

 _Uuuuuhhhhhh._

A small tornado appeared underneath Beast Boss, who was lifted off the ground, floating above the street. "Now, Melodie!"

"NO, NOT NOW! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Will do," Melodie held her light sword out, "how about a lullaby to _rock_ you to sleep!"

"Cut the stupid puns and HIT HIM, you two!"

Melodie shot Sparrow a quick smirk before swinging her sword down, a large burst of sharp light filled with the sound of an orchestra of string instruments shooting forth and right into Beast Boss, who flew back and onto the road on his stomach. "UUUGGGHHHHH!"

"Sparrow, your dart! Do something!"

 _What can I use it for?_

"YOU FOOLS!" Beast Boss staggered to his feet and stumbled forward, sparks fizzing off his shoulders, "I'LL…I'LL…HUH?"

Kid Mime stood before him, waving and smiling as though he were before any other average citizen. Beast Boss growled and stomped towards him. "I'LL DESTROY YOU AND TAKE THE QUANTIC RIGHT NOW!"

Kid Mime flashed Sparrow a quick sign before walking backwards as Beast Boss closed in. "I'M GONNA HUFF, AND PUFF, AND BLOW YOU DO-?!"

His feet tripped over something Sparrow couldn't make out, and he fell right onto his face. "WHAT?! THERE WAS NOTHING THERE!"

 _Kid's trip wire came in handy, after all. As for that sign-_

"COME HERE, YOU!" Beast Boss reached out towards Kid Mime. "GIVE US THE QUANTIC!"

"Us?" Melodie turned to Mercury. "Did he say us?"

"That's it," Sparrow leapt off the post, "this ends now, before any more threats or puns can be thrown about!" He pulled out another dart and aimed carefully at Beast Boss, this time making sure Kid Mime was out of the way. "Now _freeze_!"

He let the dart go, where it then lodged into the street, an inch from Beast Boss' face. It exploded and showered the villain in thick ice that froze him to the street, and despite his enormous strength he couldn't break free, exhausted from the fight and constant electric currents.

"NOO!" Beast Boss continued to howl as Sparrow landed down beside Kid Mime. "I WAS SO CLOSE!"

"Tell us why you said "us", you brute," Melodie ran over and gave his icy arm a kick, "who are you working with?"

"Forget it, Melodie," Sparrow heard the sound of sirens approaching, "we need to go before the police find and blame us along with our acquaintance here."

"Not yet," Mercury placed a tense hand on Sparrow's shoulder, "we have a bigger problem to deal with."

"What?"

"…You ended off the fight with a pun. You, of all people, ended with a pun."

"It's not my fault your terrible humour is contagious. Now come on, let's go."

"COME BACK," Beast Boss yelled in agony as the four of them ran off, "WE WILL FIND YOU, AND YOUR QUANTIC!"

 _Perfect_ , Sparrow thought as he and the others ran down an empty alleyway, _I have a feeling this isn't one of those one time gigs_.

* * *

Once far enough away from prying eyes, resting outside an old craft shop, Felix and the others ditched their hero costumes as the Quantic beings flew about, hooting and hollering until he hushed them. "People will become suspicious!"

"That was brilliant!" Lyra spun and hugged Mello. "Did you see what I did with my bow?!"

"Forget your sword," Victor fist pumped Whipp, "did you even catch a glimpse of me as I ran? The Mercury of mythology couldn't keep up!"

"Your aim got better with each shot," Cheep winked, "way to go, Felix!"

"Well, I," Felix turned away, slightly flustered by the praise, "I wouldn't go that far."

 _Well done_ , Benjamin signed as Hushh agreed by bobbing his head, _we won_!

"Don't think you're off the hook," Felix pointed his accusing finger at their mute friend, "I need an explanation as to how and why and when all this began."

Lyra crossed her arms as Victor locked Benjamin into a noogie. "This guy's obviously a master thief, and stole the Quantic from Beast Boss before he could use it for his nefarious plans!"

"We still don't know what the Quantic are," Lyra glanced at the Quantic, "care to give us a quick review of the basics?"

"We'll do you one better," Whipp plopped onto Victor's hat as Benjamin tried to break Victor's iron grip to no avail, "we'll tell you all you need to know, since you are the chosen now."

"The chosen?"

Cheep hovered onto Felix's shoulder and cleaned its wings. "Our new heroes, bound to fight evil."

"Let's start with the most obvious question," Felix announced as he pinched Ben's cheek, much to the latter's chagrin, "how did you find the Quantic, Ben?"

"We'd better find a place to sit," Mello sighed, "this is going to be quite the story."


	7. Origin Info and Stuff, Uber important!

Beyond the craft shop sat a rustic pair of benches around a stone tile table, hidden in an alleyway and connected to the side of a once popular Italian restaurant. The Quantic beings took refuge on the table, facing their respective partners as they sat and caught their breath again. Felix's heartbeat had yet to reach a normal speed. He didn't know if it ever would.

"First things first," Victor gestured to the Quantic, "care to explain yourselves? Like, literally, what are you and where do you come from?"

"I can answer that," Mello giggled, "first and foremost, we're Quantic."

"Yeah, caught that part."

"Well, simply put, we're ancient entities of mass energy that have been on your planet for over 4500 years. We come from a very far off galaxy, formed from the stars themselves, or so we have come to assume. Even we don't really know who gave us life."

"So you fell to Earth," Lyra summarized, "and have been here for thousands of years, giving powers to whoever?"

"The orb we were in is our special shell. We fell like a meteor, and were found by four travellers…I wish I could remember their names."

"We don't just give our powers to anybody, you know," Cheep cut in, ruffling his feathers, "we choose our partners based on our own abilities, those whom we deem appropriate."

"What does it take?"

"We each hold a category." Whipp held up his tiny hand as if to show four fingers, though all he had were fin-like arms. "Those chosen by the Olympians, the Inventors, the Musicians, and the Silent."

"The silent?" Felix glanced at Benjamin, who returned with just as confused a glance. "Why the Silent?"

"We each represent these powers. For all the time we've been on Earth, our heroes have worked in harmony using their gifts and our energy. Silence can be deadly, you know."

Felix wanted to know more about their origins. Who had created them? Could they be made of star composition? A whole new molecular structure only found in the outer reaches of the Universe?

"Don't think so hard on it, Felix," Cheep sighed, "we've tried. For the first few hundred years here we questioned everything we knew, but eventually we decided it would be best to leave our birthplace a mystery."

 _They've accepted not knowing everything…I don't know…maybe they're right._

"Say," Victor thought aloud, "does this mean that Ladybug and Chat Noir have Quantic, too?"

"Nuh-uh," Whipp snapped, "they have those dumb Kwami!"

"Be nice, Whipp," Hushh finally took his turn to speak, "the Kwami are our allies, not our rivals."

"Says who?"

"Says me. Look, the Kwami are seven special beings, who give their partners powers, just like we do. We don't know too much about them, but we've met in the past. I think the last meeting we had was about two hundred years ago."

 _Yeah, okay. Two hundred years. Almost seems like yesterday, right?_

"We have our differences, of course. Unlike us, the Kwami keep together inside a small jewellery box, a real pretty one at that, and represent seven different Earthly creatures, like the ladybug, the black cat, the butterfly. Also, while all four of us are equally strong, the Kwami vary in strength. I believe that the heroes you've mentioned are the strongest of the seven."

 _I wonder if we'll ever meet Ladybug and Chat Noir…would we ever get along?_

"Okay, okay," Victor stood and paced, "so, just to recap, you guys are four aliens from outer space who crashed on Earth in your special orb, choose four heroes to match your powers to fight evil, and are different from the Kwami, who are also aliens-"

"Maybe. We're not sure yet."

"Right. Maybe aliens."

"The orb we saw," Felix fit the last pieces together, "I suppose that every time your chosen hero has to give up the power, you all return to the orb?"

The four Quantic lowered their heads, and Lyra nudged Felix hard on the arm. "Nice going, _gentle_ -man. Wanna ask if they know who their parents are next? Or if they have any?"

"They obviously don't," he whispered back as Benjamin pet Hushh's head, "and it was a valid question!"

"A question with an all too obvious answer! Change the subject, please, before we see Quantic tears."

Felix coughed into his sleeve and gazed at Cheep. "So, Cheep, Benjamin was being chased by Beast Boss for the orb. Should I bother to ask how he ended up in this mess?"

 _Not my fault_ , Benjamin signed with a hint of annoyance, _he's crazy! I didn't do anything_.

"Well, you did find us first," Hushh snickered, "and what you did with that bucket of old paint was pretty funny."

Benjamin rubbed the back of his head and averted his gaze, clearly not up for discussing whatever paint incident occurred. Felix knew Ben to be excitable, but violent? With paint?

"Tell us from the beginning."

"Well," Mello began, "our last heroes gave up their power about a hundred years ago, and left us inside a secret room in the old abandoned mansion on the outskirts of the city."

"I remember that place," Victor snapped his fingers, "I used to jog by there, before it got so creepy I swore a dozen eyes were following my every movement."

 _Intriguing._

"Our old partners lived there, roommates. Unfortunately, they were of old age, and couldn't keep up any longer. They put the orb in the room for safe keeping…and…well…"

Mello seemed unable to finish, so Felix took a stab at it. "They passed away before being able to set your orb free. The house was declared unsafe and too expensive to tear down, so it was vacated and left for a hundred years. No one went in, and no one came out."

 _Until me_ , Benjamin signed with pride, _I wasn't afraid_.

"Alright then, Indiana Jones," Victor gave his most feminine sigh and bat his eyes, "do tell us of your heroic journey into the dangerous haunted house."

 _Not haunted, just old. And you look like a manly girl._

Felix crossed his arms and wished he had brought some tea. "Well? Do tell us, Ben. What exactly happened to you today to cause all of this to happen?"

 _Okay_ , Benjamin smirked, _it began yesterday morning, on my morning walk…_


	8. Unintentional GhostForce reference?

The sun gave off a radiant heat that stilled the chilly winds of the morning. Benjamin wished he had remembered to throw on a sweater for his walk as he ran out of the house, but his grandparents were about to ask him to participate in another rousing game of charades, and he wasn't about to spend the next three hours waiting for Grandpa to act out a movie title.

 _I think I'll go left today_ , he turned from his usual path to the right along his street. After a few minutes he was nearing the outskirts of the city, fields of empty land soon to be refurbished into another mile or so of apartments and restaurants. He would miss getting to watch the sunset, but what could he do? At least it meant that the old eyesore of a mansion that laid atop the small rise before him would finally be put to rest.

 _What did Grandma say about that place? It's over a hundred years old, and has been vacant since the last owners died. I hear there's a bunch of antiques no one has the right to move out of it, either…I think I'll walk out to the old apple orchard before heading back. I'm meeting Victor by the game store in an hour. Can't go missing a hangout._

It had been a long ways coming from Paris, but it was worth it to spend time with his grandparents - when not playing games - and meeting new people. He met Victor the first day of school, and Lyra soon after. By the end of the semester he was hoping to have enough friends to hold some kind of party.

 _You know...where we can play charades for hours._

As he walked closer to the mansion he began to feel a strange presence close by, as though he were being watched. Victor used to tell him how there were rumours of ghostly voices coming from the windows, but he wasn't one to believe in the supernatural.

 _Ghosts aren't real. I should know, I spent most of my childhood hunting them down, and not once did I find any. My cousin Andy is far most interested in ghosts them I am-_

 ** _Help us._**

Benjamin halted, caught off guard by the sudden pleading. He looked for any signs of life but found himself alone. It was just him and the mansion.

 _…Strange, thought I heard something._

 ** _Free us._**

The mansion's front door swung open with a loud _clang_! The wind picked up and seemed to hustle inside, where Benjamin could make out a thick velvet rug and a blurry painting.

 _…Well, if someone is inside, I suppose I should take a quick peek._

He quietly stepped up the creaky porch stairs and peeked inside. There was little light shining in through the roof holes, and the painting he thought was blurry at first turned out to be a strangely mesmerizing abstract piece, colours of blue, red, yellow and brown splattered and swirled in a bronze frame.

 _What a masterpiece_ , Benjamin stuck his tongue out as he stepped into the house and gazed at the second floor, _must be worth millions_.

 ** _Come to us._**

 _It's coming from upstairs_ , he ran over and up the wooden stairs, nearly tripping over the third step as it gave out beneath his foot, _in the back room_!

He reached the farthest door and slowly opened it ajar. Making sure there was nothing in the way, he pushed it against the back wall and noticed the bookshelves, thick with dust and spider webs, some not yet vacant.

 _Yuck_ , he shook his head, _guess not everyone abandoned this place…?_

The office had a bookshelf on each side of the room, an oak desk in the center, empty of papers and paperweights. The window was cracked and smeared with dirt and tape in a failed attempt to fix what couldn't be fixed. He neared the right bookshelf and scanned over the ancient titles.

 _A lot of these are in languages I can't recognize. I guess who ever lived here before was bilingual…hey, cool, a comic book collection!_

It was a thick blue book with the text printed in all capitals of a golden sheen:

 **FORGOTTEN SUPERHEROES OF THE 1900-1910's**

 _Amazing how this is the only book that's still in one piece._

Benjamin grabbed the book and slid it out, hoping to take a skim through the pages, when he heard an unnerving _click_ and _whirrrrrr_ come from behind the bookshelf.

 _What did I just do?_

The bookshelf split in two and slid apart, revealing another room behind the wall. Benjamin placed the book on the desk behind him and peered in. _No way, a secret room?_

He smiled and walked in without a second thought. _This is so cool! It's like a sort of hidden office._

The room was tinier than the outer office, with no desk or bookshelves. Instead it was filled with boxes of old trinkets and posters of really, really, _really_ old bands.

 _Well, this isn't too bad._

 _SLAM!_

Benjamin swung around as the bookshelves closed together on their own. He tried prying them apart but found them immovable. He banged his fists against the shelf backs, but he knew it would make no difference.

 _I'm trapped in here! No one will hear me, even if I could somehow call for help! I'm-oh, my phone! I'll just…remember that I left it…in my sweater pocket…ugh…_

 ** _Free us._**

He glanced behind his shoulder at the sound of the voice, too close for comfort. _I'm…I'm not alone in here…oh, no…_

 _ **Come closer.**_

 _I-I-I'm trapped in here…with the ghosts!_


	9. Quiet Banter and Plot Convenient Tree!

Benjamin sat beside the closed bookshelves for at least an hour, unwilling to check who was speaking around the corner. He could hear the wind beyond the thin walls begin to pick up, followed by harsh downpour and the clap of thunder. There was little light in the room, save for an eerie glow emitting from where the voices had come from.

 _This is bad. My grandparents will start to look for me on the opposite end of the city, and when they don't find me, I'll be in so much trouble. I wonder how Victor will take it…nah, he doesn't get worried. Probably thinks I'm still trapped in a game of charades._

Thunder rolled past, shaking the foundation of the mansion. Boxes swayed and the tattered rug shuddered as Benjamin clung to the wall.

 _ **Please come closer**_ , the mysterious voice pleaded, **_we won't hurt you._**

 _I've seen one too many horror films to know that you should never follow the voices!_

 _ **Free us, please. It's been so long.**_

Oddly enough, the voices sounded quite young, almost like children. The glow was a deep orange, which made no sense, since he didn't find orange that terrifying a colour. It washed over the boxes like a searchlight, beckoning to him.

 _I can't very well ask them who they are…I could…take a quick peek…no, no, no! Last time I took a quick peek I got trapped in this stupid room!_

 _ **Please. Please. We want to be free.**_

The voice was filled with a heavy sadness, the pleading becoming desperate. Reluctantly he crawled over to the corner wall and peered around it.

 _…What? A crystal ball?_

The orange orb rested atop another cardboard box, glowing as though it were filled with fireflies. It had a glistening sheen that made him wonder how it could have stayed so clean despite being there for over a hundred years.

 _How has it stayed so clean?_

 _ **Please**_ , the voice called out again, right from the orb, _ **we won't hurt you, we promise**_.

After a moment of deep contemplation, Benjamin made his way over in front of the orb, examining its glassy surface. He poked it, and heard a strange giggle erupt.

 ** _Yeah, you found us at last!_**

 _Knowing who "us" is would be nice._

A thick yellow light centered on the face of the orb facing him, like a horde of fireflies were trying to break free. **_What's your name?_**

 _How do I tell them?_

He spelled his name out in signs and waited for a response.

 ** _…Oh! You can't speak, huh?_**

 _…No_ , he signed, _I'm mute._

 ** _Perfect!_**

 _Excuse me?_

 ** _Hushh_** , the bright light vanished, replaced by another, whiter light, **_you communicate with him, so we don't make any vital mistakes_**.

 _Hushh?_

 _ **Hi, there**_ , a new voice came out, **_I'm Hushh, and that was Mello. So, your name is Benjamin, right?_**

 _…Yes._

 ** _Cool! So, I guess this is pretty weird for you, right? Speaking to a talking, glowing orb in an old mansion? Unless that's normal for you, then by all means, I won't judge._**

 _No, this is pretty out there._

 _ **Oh, good, because that would have been mighty peculiar for a human.**_

 _…What are you people?_

 ** _All in due time, my friend, all in due-_**

Another clap of thunder escalated into a loud cracking sound outside, and before Benjamin could react, the wall beside him burst near the top, a thick tree branch running through it and straight behind him, blocking his path back. He edged up beside the orb, gawking as the tree fell silent, light misty rain cascading through the opening.

 _ **Whoa**_ , Hushh exclaimed, **_that was too close! You alright, Benjamin?_**

 _…Yeah_ , he did his best to answer despite the shaking of his hands, _I'm fine. Guess I found my escape…maybe._

 _ **Don't do it!**_

Another light, a bluish hue, pressed up beside Hushh's white light. ** _It's dangerous, especially since you're on your own and we're trapped in here._**

 _You're trapped? How? What are you?_

The floor moaned under the weight of the tree branch. Benjamin pressed up against the wall as the wind shook the tree, jostling the brownish leaves as they rained down. He barely managed to catch the orb as it rolled off the box.

 _ **We'll explain everything to you, once you've chosen the others.**_

 _The others?_

 ** _We need four heroes to free, Benjamin. If you tried, it would take nearly all your strength. It could be the end of you._**

 _Good to know._

The blue light, Whipp, quickly explained the basics of their containment, though he was speaking so fast Benjamin seemed to only catch about a third of it. _**Got any ideas? You are the first person to find us in a hundred years, so it's your go.**_

 _You want me to choose_? He didn't really know any heroes in the neighbourhood. He had heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir in Paris, which was cool and would be a nice touch when he got home, but they seemed to already have plenty on their hands.

 ** _It's easy, Benjamin_** , Mello spoke up again, **_since you found us that means that you are already one of the chosen. It's great that you're silent, too._**

 _Why?_

 ** _We'll explain later, once you've shown us the other three heroes._**

He felt like he was missing large pieces of the puzzle, speaking to an orb filled with four tiny whatever's that wished for him to choose a team of superheroes. It almost made him wonder if the tree branch had hit him and he was hallucinating.

 _Maybe I'm actually asleep_ , he thought to himself, _and this is all a dream. I could still be in my bed_.

 ** _Benjamin? Earth to Benjamin._**

 _Yeah, I'm here. So, uh, for heroes…_

If it were a dream it didn't matter what he said. If it was really, however, he could be sealing innocent people's lives, if the orb was anything to go by.

 _…Well, my friend Victor is really heroic._

 _ **Yeah?**_

 _He's fast, and witty, and loves helping out at the soup kitchen in his free time. We're always hanging out._

 ** _Fast, huh? Good, good. Say, you know anybody who likes…music?_**

 _Music_? Ben found it particularly specific, but it made it easier for him to pick out his second choice. _I have a friend named Lyra. I just met her, but she's nice, and plays a mean violin. I saw an internet video of her sword fighting an Italian musician the other day._

 _ **Sword fighting musician**_? Mello chuckled, and her light spun around. **_Excellent! I like her already_**!

 ** _Say_** , came the voice of a new being, **_I'm Cheep, pleasure. You know anybody smart? Inventive? Like, REALLY inventive?_**

 _Inventive_? Again he felt puzzled by the specifics, but wasn't about to question a talking orb on its tastes. _Inventive…ah, well there's the other transfer student. Felix._

He didn't know much about Felix. He was the older brother of Adrien, a classmate of Benjamin's quietest cousin, Nathanael. He seemed a bit standoffish, but Victor told him it was just for show, and he was trying to act aloof. Why, he didn't know, but being the son of a famous fashion designer had to mean he had inherited some crazy good inventing skills.

 _Felix Agreste. He's inventive. I suppose he's bound to be nice if Victor likes him. I've never personally met him before, but if Victor and Lyra enjoy his company…then we can totally be friends, right?_

 ** _Excellent! If you four take on the roles of superheroes, then we can-_**

The tree groaned and edged further into the room, the rain picking up again. Benjamin shut his eyes as lightning flashed outside, nearly deafening him, as scary as that thought was. He held the orb tight against his chest, knowing that it wasn't a dream.

 _ **This is a lot to take in, especially in one sitting in a place like this**_. Mello spoke quietly, barely audible over the sounds of nature outside. **_Say, why don't we regale you with tales of our previous adventures?_**

 _Really?_

 ** _Sure! Here, I'll tell you about our first ever superhero team. They were great!_**

The four voices told him of their adventures all around the world, from China to Russia to Central America. He sat for hours, listening to their stories, until he felt a deep sleep overtake him.

 _I'll rest, but only for a few moments. Then I'll climb down the tree, find Victor, and we'll work this all out. Nothing will happen. It'll be fine…zzzzzzzzzzzz_


	10. And so the Flashback Ends with a BANG

_ZZZZzzzzzz…..hm….wha…where am I…again?_

 _ **Benjamin**_ , a quiet voice dug into his slumber, **_wake up! Quick! Someone's coming_ _!_**

 _Oh, Hushh_ , Benjamin yawned and sat up, _how long was I sleeping?_

 _ **It's tomorrow. I mean, you've been asleep for a long while now.**_

 _Oh, is that all? I thought I had-WAIT, WHAT?!_

The weather outside was much clearer, a chill ripe in the air and the tree branch leaves swaying gently. His back was sore from leaning against the wall for so long, and dust had settled on his pants.

 _Why didn't you wake me up?!_

 _ **We tried, but you were out cold!**_

 _Why?_

The orb hummed and flickered like a candle as the four beings' lights meshed and danced around one another against its tangerine surface, until Mello spoke up. ** _If I had to guess, it was a mixture of stress, confusion, and the fact that we were telling you tales of heroism until the evening._**

Benjamin sighed and stood, bringing back feeling into his legs. He held the orb and looked around. No one had come yet. Putting the orb on the cardboard box he faced it, only then noticing the backpack beside.

 _ **Benjamin, we heard something**_ , Cheep informed him as he picked the bag up, a thin blue, barely held together piece of cloth, **_I think someone's coming._**

 _Great_ , he signed as he slung the bag over his shoulder to test its durability, _it'll be nice to finally get out of here and get back home. My grandparents must be worried sick! Not to mention the fact that I missed a hangout with Victor._

 _ **But, Benny, listen!**_

 _Benny?_

A loud _CRASH_ erupted from outside the room, down below, followed by heavy breathing and an inhuman growl. Wood creaked and stairs were ascended, but from the great groaning of the house Benjamin knew it had to be something big making its way towards the office.

"QUANTIC!" A booming voice thundered through the mansion. "I KNOW YOU ARE HERE, I CAN SMELL IT!"

 _Guys, who was that?!_

 ** _An enemy, here to take us away!_** Whipp's blue haze spun around the inside of the orb at a frantic pace. **_We've gotta go, and I mean NOW!_**

 _Enemy?_

"I HUFF, AND I PUFF," The voice bellowed, "AND I BLOW YOUR DOOR DOWN!" With a great shredding sound Benjamin gawked as he heard the office door ripped form its hinges, something coming towards the bookshelves. "I, BEAST BOSS, AM CLOSE!"

 _ **Ben, run, LIKE, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**_

As the frightening stranger felt its way around the office, Benjamin slid the orb into the backpack and hopped onto the tree branch. He carefully made his way along it until he was outside. The roots were torn from the ground, dangling at the bottom of the large tree as it clung to the mansion's side. He balanced himself as best he could, holding his arms out as he took one step after another.

 _I've just gotta slide down the tree and make a run for it, before Beast Boss or whatever finds me-_

 _BANG!_

The bookshelves were thrown down with such force it shook the tree, and Benjamin had to cling to it to keep from falling. Cautiously he looked behind him, and had the utmost regret of doing so.

"LITTLE MAN IN BLUE!" A ravenous, beastly mutant creature ripped apart the walls of the secret room and stomped on the tree branch. "YOU HOLD THE QUANTIC, DO YOU NOT? HAND THEM OVER!" The man-thing edged closer. "GIVE ME THE QUANTIC!"

 ** _Don't listen to him, Ben!_** Mello panicked through the bag. **_RUN!_**

 _Quantic? Isn't that some weird physics term thingy-ma-jiggy?!_

"COME HERE, BOY WHO DOES NOT SCREAM OR TALK!" Beast Boss leapt to the ground underneath the branch and glared at him. "I SHALL CRUSH YOU!"

 _Oh, nice to know, cuz I was already SO looking forward to our little exchange._

Benjamin began to run across the branch, anxious to get down from the height and as far away from Beast Boss as possible. What he hadn't counted on was the villain charging to the bottom of the trunk, grabbing hold of it, and flipping it down towards the hard ground. "I SHALL HAVE THE QUANTIC!"

Unprepared for the sudden flip, Benjamin nearly gained air time before grabbing onto one of the higher branches. As the tree hit the ground he felt the bounce vibrate through the branch, shaking him off onto the dead grass in a mass of leaves and twigs that dug into his sides.

 _He's a straight up lunatic! I could've died!_

"BOY ON BLUE, HAND ME THE QUANTIC!" Beast Boss tore at each branch, closing in on him. "LISTEN TO ME!"

Benjamin frantically weaved through the branches, occasionally tripping himself and having to tug the bag free. At last he made his way out of the tree's mess and ducked behind the trunk, hoping to lose Beast Boss.

 _I doubt I can outrun the thug. I should just sneak away, before it sees me._

He began to crawl along the trunk towards the mansion. It became unnaturally calm in the backyard. Too calm.

 _He didn't leave, did he?_

"SILENT CHILD!"

The tree moaned, and Benjamin crumpled back as it was lifted off the ground by Beast Boss, who held it above his head. "THE QUANTIC IS MINE!"

Benjamin raced out of the backyard, just missing the fate of being squashed by the dropped trunk as Beast Boss bounded behind him. "DO NOT RUN!"

 _This is madness, pure madness!_

His heart was about to jump from his chest. He looked around for weapons and, without thinking, grabbed an old can of paint and threw it at Beast Boss' face. The can smacked him on the nose, causing the beast to stumble and crash into the mansion wall. Cement plaster from the foundation became swept up in the burst and covered his clothing.

 _ **While he's distracted, Benjamin!**_

Benjamin booked it onto the road and began his sprint back into the city. _Now what? Where do I go?_

 _ **Ben, we have to find your friends, the ones you've chosen to be the heroes,**_ Cheep chirped to him, **_only you four can defeat Beast Boss!_**

Benjamin pulled the orb out and, taking a quick breather, rested it on the ground, crouching behind a bush. _Right, but I don't know where they are!_

 ** _What exactly did you do to Beast Boss back there?_**

 _Threw a paint can in his face. He sort of…bumped into the mansion._

Mello giggled. **_Well done, Benjamin, well done! Now, let's find you friends, before Beast Boss catches up._**

"BLUE SILENT CHILD!"

 ** _Too late!_**

Benjamin threw the orb back into the bag and glanced back to catch sight of Beast Boss charging towards him like a wild ape.

 _This is insane_ , Benjamin thought as he passed by the road down to his grandparents' house, _if I don't find Victor, Lyra and Felix, the whole city is in trouble – starting with me and the Quantic!_


	11. Unique is a four member team

"…So, basically," Felix crossed his arms as Benjamin finished his tale, "if it hadn't been for a freak storm, you would still be trapped in that house? And because you were snooping around, we've been dragged into an elaborate superhero scheme involving dangerous villains and alien powers?"

 _Pretty much_ , Benjamin signed, _that is the whole story_.

"…You should've stuck with charades."

Victor stretched his arms out, Whipp copying his movements. "It really doesn't matter how we got our powers in the first place, to be honest. We have them, we're stuck with them, and now we all have new friends and new responsibilities."

"Wow, Victor," Lyra tickled Mello's stomach, "that sounded very professional and mature of you."

"Yeah? Well, whatever – now we get to be just like Ladybug and Chat Noir! I wonder if we'll get onomatopoeia's popping up whenever we bonk out a villain!"

"And there goes the maturity. We need to take this seriously."

Cheep fluttered its wings and sighed. "Lyra's right. Now that your four have been chosen, you need to be extra careful. No one can know your true identities. It'd put too many people in danger."

Felix understood the basic rules of being a superhero. You must keep your identity a secret unless shared with fellow heroes, your powers can only be used for good, and both masks and glasses are top notch camouflage for hiding obvious similarities between your hero and civilian self. School work and other activities would have to be balanced out with superhero work, and finally, the most important part of any superhero act…

"No capes."

"Don't go all fashion nerd on us, Agreste." Victor scooped Whipp up and grinned. "Anyway, who's up for a little training?"

"Not right now, Victor, silly,"Lyra chuckled, "we should probably go home for the night, get to know our partners. Once we're comfortable enough with them, then we'll worry about training, and Beast Boss. Let's trade numbers so we can keep in contact."

As the four of them exchanged cell numbers, Felix kept his pondering to himself. He was worried about how he'd keep it all a secret from his father.

 _…Then again, we only talk for about ten minutes a week…well, five…_

"I can't wait to see your house, Felix," Cheep flew up onto his shoulder, "I bet it's a beautiful mansion made of gold!"

"Do I look like I'm made of money?"

"Sort of."

Lyra held her bow out over the table. "Think my Aunt will believe me when I say a giant mutant freak crushed my violin?"

 _It will be all over the news_ , Benjamin guessed, _she will have to believe you_. He held Hushh's tiny fin hand between his fingers and yawned.

"We're gonna make it home before you fall asleep, right, Benny?"

"Race you home, Whipp."

"You're on, Victory!"

"…Was that supposed to be an insult? We're gonna need to work on that, buddy."

As the others began to walk away, Felix watched the sky as it began to darken. They had been out for a while, and he knew he was going to get it from his guardian, Mr. Cashmere, when he got home. He would also have to go out and buy a birdcage. He wasn't about to try and explain away having a wild bird for a pet.

"Do you really mind having me around, Felix?"

Felix glanced at Cheep and saw the desperation in its eyes.

 _After a hundred years, even I would be nervous that my only chance to be free of any sort of prison, orb or house, may not work out. He's so afraid that I'm not going to want him. That he's going to be the only Quantic without a partner. Without a purpose._

"I've been meaning to get a pet," Felix spoke, hands at his hips, "but I deserve only the best, being the son of the famous fashion designer Mr. Agreste, and brother of the popular French model Adrien Agreste." He let a sly smirk escape his lips. "What's better than a talking bird that lets me run around in high fiber spandex?"

"Gee, Felix, you sure have a famous family!" Cheep did a little hop on his shoulder as they followed after Benjamin, who lived only a few minutes away from his rented house. "A fashion designer, a model – what are you famous for?"

"…Nothing."

"What? Why not?"

 _Because my brother got the good looks, my father the money, and I was left with the ability to get over ninety in all courses…except gym. Though, that might change with this new training regimen._

 _Think about it_ , Felix almost hadn't noticed Ben signing to him, _neither of them are saving lives like you. You're the superhero of the family_.

"I suppose that's something."

"You being a superhero makes you special, Felix." Cheep cuddled his head into Felix's neck. "It makes you unique. The unique Agreste."

"Aren't we being a big suck up?"

"I want a cage with a pool."

 _Ah._

Lyra and Victor had already vanished off in their own directions, and as they neared the street where they had defeated Beast Boss, he took in all the collateral damage.

 _There's never collateral damage when Ladybug and Chat Noir fight…strange._

"We're off," Hushh performed a jig in the air, "off to a new home, off to a new home!"

 _See you later_ , Ben turned away, _I'm tired. My grandparents are going to skewer me_.

"…Uh, Benjamin."

Benjamin gazed back, wide eyed. _Yes?_

"Well, uh…about you wanting to be friends…"

 _…Are you blushing?_

"I am not blushing, and if I was, it would be a far too light pink shade for you to tell!"

 _Salmon rose?_

"What-no, look," he sighed, "exchange numbers automatically means that we're in the same friend circle now, and we're also partners, so…yeah."

Benjamin stared at him for a moment before grinning, and tackling him in a big hug.

"Oh, stop that already!" Felix pushed him off and rearranged his bangs. "I'm not really a hugger."

 _Cool by me_ , Ben signed as he ran off, _later!_

"Bye-bye, Cheep!"

"Bye-bye, Hushh!" Cheep waved his wing before turning back to Felix. "Shall we get going, Felix?"

"Yes, let's head home, at last."

 _Yes, home, where I shall put up a birdcage, go to sleep, and dream of how my life was before this morning's tea, when I was a normal boy…then again…sounding unique isn't so bad…_


	12. Calling Doctor Sarcasm, You're Wanted

"This is nice," Cheep nestled down into the bottom of his golden bird cage, "it's like my own barred mansion, inside your mansion, Felix."

"I'm glad you like it. Father won't be as pleased, though, knowing that I have a pet."

"Why?"

"He's afraid that if I have a pet for too long, I'll become allergic to it. It one of the particular reasons why he absolutely despises pets, cats and dogs alike." Felix took a long sip from his hot chocolate and sighed. "Of course, he doesn't have to ever know…"

After coming home late, his head butler and current guardian, Mr. Cashmere, had given him a stern lecture on coordination and schedule before arranging for a late night delivery of the cage, which had been set up in the library where they now relaxed. Felix had set it up beside the large fireplace that was surrounded by enormous shelves of historical tests and acclaimed novels and literature.

"I wonder how the others are getting on."

Felix opened up his _Frankenstein_ and turned to the first chapter, hoping to get a good length in before sleep. "Lyra's Aunt is an extravagant botanist, so as long as Mello doesn't mind living in an indoor jungle, she'll be fine. Victor's parents will probably think Whipp's a new sort of gaming marketing scheme and let it go at that, and as for Benjamin's grandparents, their sight is so bad they won't ever get a good glimpse at Hushh to ask questions."

"And your house doesn't mind me here?"

"As long as we keep them thinking you're my pet bird, they won't mind. Even my father can't stop me from supposedly caring for a pet, though _he_ will mind."

Cheep cooed and nuzzled his head onto his back. "Well, I'm going to sleep and recharge for our next battle, okay?"

"Alright."

"…Will you sing me a lullaby?"

"I doubt Mr. Cashmere will appreciate having to replace all the glass in the mansion."

"Noted."

As Felix turned the page he listened to Cheep's light breathing. The mansion was still and silent, save for the fire as it crackled and gave off a steady warmth.

 _…The next fight…_

He hadn't noticed, but after a moment of playing with his eagle ring he had taken it off, holding it in his hand, careful not to ruin or scratch its fine surface. Much like the mansion and servants, the ring was a gift to him as a sign of his departing from the family home.

 _He won't have any photos of me, I'm sure of it. As long as I'm not in any of the photos, and there are no photos of mom around, then Adrien has no choice but to try and get closer to father. That's just want you want, right, dad? For Adrien to need you. If he doesn't need you, then what good is he to you?_

 _RING-RING. RING-RING._

His phone vibrated on the glass table, startling him. He picked it up and checked to find Lyra's contact. After a minute of pondering, he accepted the call and leaned back on the couch. "Hello, Lyra."

 _"Hey, Felix. What are you doing?"_

"Trying to count sheep."

 _"Yeah, right. You're probably reading some complex book like Frankenstein."_

"Do you need something?"

 _"Did you see the news?"_

"No, why?"

He heard quiet tapping from her end as she typed away on what he assumed was her new laptop. "Are you blogging and talking? Rude."

 _"I'm bringing up the article…here it is! 'POLICE ARREST MUTANT FREAK, TERROR OF THE CITY'. He isn't talking, but Beast Boss sure wasn't too happy with a certain 'BLUE BOY' and 'QUANTIC BRIGADE'."_

"I thought we could be some sort of boyband."

 _"Shut up. You know what this means."_

"Benjamin needs more variety in his closest?"

 _"It means that we're officially in his bad books. The Police don't know who we are yet, but it's only a matter of time before some other supervillain shows up. Remember how Beast Boss kept saying 'us' at the end of the battle?"_

"You're really hooked on that."

 _"Because it means that he isn't alone! We haven't caught them all yet. I think we need to meet up and strategize tomorrow, before school starts the next day. Sometime in the afternoon. Agreed?"_

Felix could see where his life was going. A life of secrets, of missing appointments and classes, of constant explaining away for his actions, lying to his father about what he was really doing…

"…I'm on board. What about the others?"

 _"I'm going to get in touch with Victor. Could you try reaching Benjamin for me? You'll have to text him."_

"Will do, unless he's stuck playing charades."

 _"Okay, well…goodnight, Felix."_

She hung up and left him listening to the sound of the cut off. He brought up Benjamin's contact and shot out a quick info recap for him before returning to his novel.

 _If he doesn't contact me, then I'll assume he's asleep and text him in the morning. I doubt he has much to do aside from Church with his grandparents in the morning._

For the next half an hour he read the book, until it became a hassle to keep his eyes open. He put the book back on its respective shelf and, taking his phone, doused the fireplace and left Cheep to sleep in peace. As he stepped into the vacant hallway that led to his room, he checked his phone for a response.

"Nothing. Guess he went right to bed. Doesn't surprise me…really…"

 _He couldn't have…no, it's fine_. He brushed his teeth and got into his pajamas. _I'll text him in the morning, and we'll all meet up, and then we'll discuss how to deal with the Quantic and other villains. It'll all work out._

As he slid into bed he stared outside his window, which had a scenic view of the multiple shops and stores below. Quietly he fell onto his pillow, turning his gaze to the ceiling.

"…I should probably double my personal insurance. Can't have father taking any supervillains to court."


	13. Getting a Familiar Bad Vibe Here

"It's been forty-five minutes, and he still hasn't shown up!" Victor fixed his cap again and plunked himself down onto the park bench. "If this keeps up I'm going to have to stick a GPS on his stupid phone."

The trio had decided to meet up at the park outside of the café Felix had enjoyed his drink from the previous day. Lyra, carrying her new Violin case over her shoulder, tapped her fingers against the lock. "He'll be here, Victor, just be patient."

"There's patient, and then there's ridiculous."

"Patience is waiting while your Aunt explains the dangers of being in the vicinity of a loose criminal. Ridiculous is her having a spare violin in her closet for a rainy day."

"How does that have anything to do with Benjamin not showing up?"

"It's cool, Victor," Cheep comforted him from Felix's shoulder, "Felix texted him a few minutes ago. So, what exactly are we here for?"

Lyra popped open her case to let Mello poke her head out. "We need a strategy, right, Lyra?"

"Yes, and we need one before whoever Beast Boss was working with finds us out."

"Don't worry about them finding out your identities," Whipp lifted up Victor's cap to peek out, "your masks are charmed with Quantic energy, which averts one's suspicions of the obvious."

"Come again?"

Felix sighed. "As long as we're wearing the masks, no one will be able to suspect us of being the Quantic heroes."

 _Which probably means that when we're not wearing the masks, the guessing game is afoot._

Felix checked his phone for a response, but was left with his unanswered text on a familiar blank screen. "Victor, how often does Benjamin not respond to his texts?"

"Never, unless he's, you know, forgotten it in another jacket and is locked inside an old mansion with aliens. So, yeah, that's why I'm worried."

"Say, Mello," Lyra asked as the trio hid their Quantic from passer byers, "is there any way for you guys to sense each other? Can't you "feel" Hushh nearby?"

"I can't, but Cheep can! It's his special ability!"

"Then it's settled. Felix, you and Cheep go and find Hushh and Benjamin. Victor, keep our bench here warm while I go pick up some snacks from the café."

"Hold on a moment," Victor wagged his finger, "I'm the fastest runner. Shouldn't I go with Cheep? If Felix tries to follow we'll be here for hours."

"You've got as much of a sense of direction as a teaspoon. Besides, If need be, Cheep and I can become Sparrow and hunt from above."

Holding Victor back from giving Felix a necessary beating, Lyra chuckled and pointed to her watch. "You've got half an hour before we come looking, got it?"

"Understood, captain."

"Lyra isn't the captain," Whipp shook his tiny head, "Benjamin-well, Kid Mime, is the actual leader of the squad."

"Benny? A leader?" Victor doubled over laughing before leaning against the bench. "He has a hard enough time deciding who to pick for his dodgeball team, much less leading a group of superheroes into battle."

"But he found us first, Victor. That means that he's tasked with leading you."

"We'll discuss all that later," Felix turned and gestured to the clear blue sky, "for now, let's just find our "leader" and get this strategizing session over with. Cheep?"

Cheep dove up into the sky and circled around for a moment. "…I think…Hushh is this way!" He flew off, nearly tackling a pigeon on the way. "Let's go!"

 _Great_ , Felix thought as he ran after the small bird, _if I try talking to Cheep, people are going to think I'm crazy, and if I don't ask him where he's going, I could lose him. I've got to stay focused, or Victor will stick a GPS on me, too._

* * *

Cheep flew over the bustling citizens that gathered along the sidewalk leading out into the heart of the shopping district. Felix was glad that it was away from the currently under construction streets where they had fought Beast Boss, but there was still plenty of city to look over.

"O-oh, F-Felix!" He nearly toppled over one of his classmates as he kept his eyes on the sky. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, you know, nearly, uh, touch you!"

"It's fine, my mistake, Bridgette," he gave her a quick look over and found nothing aside from her long blue pigtails out of place, "but I really must be going."

 _She looks so much like that baker girl by the school_ , Felix thought as he caught sight of Cheep making a left turn, _back in Paris…no, no, stick to the present, Felix, no time for reminiscing!_

It wasn't long before Cheep stopped over the sight of a newly renovated playground beside the city's main public school. There was no one around, not even children, and as Felix came up behind Cheep he noticed that it was unnaturally quiet. "Is this the place, Cheep?"

"Yes, I do sense Hushh around her somewhere. Should we call out for them?"

"…Not yet." Felix felt a strange heaviness in the air. "Something's not right." He walked over towards the school garden before hearing footsteps nearby.

 _But I thought no one was around but me. Is it Benjamin? No, the steps are too light. Then who-_

"Felix," Cheep gawked, "behind you!"

"Wha-?!" He had no time to reply as two hands reached out and grabbed him from behind, dragging him into the bushes and slapping over his mouth.

 _A kidnapping?!_


	14. Out of Routine Performance

Felix frantically tried to shake off whoever was holding him, until a small object dropped before his eyes.

 _Is that-?!_

"Quiet, Felix!" Hushh hovered in front of him as Cheep sighed with relief. "She'll hear us!"

 _Hushh? That means…_

He turned as Benjamin let him go and smiled. "So it was you. Where have you been? I tried texting but you-"

 _No time_ , Benjamin signed as he pointed through the thick branches, _look._

The light footsteps from before were coming closer. Felix and Benjamin spied on a lanky figure through the leaves as they came closer. "…Who is she?"

 _Whoever she is_ , Ben signed, _she is trying to find the Quantic. Probably works with Beast Boss_.

Whoever she was, she was beautiful. Long, bright orange hair in a thick ponytail that sparkled almost as much as her butterfly mask, its yellowish red tinges complimenting her acrobatic suit that depicted all the colours of a sunset. She gazed around with deep brown eyes, on the lookout for life.

 _I've been following her ever since early this morning_ , Benjamin explained as she tiptoed around the playground, _saw her at the crime scene, our fight with Beast Boss. She was looking for something, and she even examined the backpack._

"Strange," Felix spoke in whispers to Cheep, "how would she know the backpack had anything to do with you unless..."

"Unless Beast Boss told her," Cheep finished his thoughts aloud, "and they're working together."

 _Lyra was right. There was an "us" to worry about. So much for strategy._

The woman gently stepped under the slide, searching every nook and cranny. Felix noted how calm she seemed despite having obviously found no evidence of the Quantic.

 _We could sneak up on her, I suppose. Take her by surprise…no, we'll wait until the others are here before we try anything._

"Any ideas, leader?" He turned to Benjamin. "How do we get back to Lyra and Victor?"

 _Leader?_ Ben signed the word as though it were vulgar, a shocked expression on his brow. _I can't be the leader! I'm not fit to lead!_

"Well then, who do you think should be leader?"

 _You, duh._

"What," Felix said louder than he had wanted to, "me? Leader?"

"Hello? Who is there?"

Both glanced back as the young woman stared at the bushes where they hid. She curiously approached them. "Are you hiding," Felix noted the softness of her voice, "little Quantic? Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

"Is she really bad?" Cheep interrogated Hushh as she came closer. "Sounds like she's more curious than evil."

"Well, why else would she be working with Beast Boss?"

 _Maybe…_

Before the others could comment, Felix rose out of the bushes and stood in front of them, blocking the woman from coming any closer. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh!" She placed a hand over her heart. "What were you doing down there in the bushes?"

Felix brushed the leaves off his clothing and straightened his collar. "Sorry to disturb you. I was looking for the most peculiar creature when I heard you coming, and I didn't want to alarm you."

She smiled. "No harm done…did you say "peculiar creature", by chance?"

"Yes, a very odd looking insect, if I were to venture a guest. I'm not quite sure what it was."

"Would you be able to identify it?"

"If I ever saw it again, sure. Why? What exactly were you doing here?"

She leaned in close to him, tracing a gloved finger over his chest. "I'm looking for a similarly peculiar being, and I think you may have seen it pass by…say…would you like to, you know," she winked, "have a private show?"

 _Excuse me, PRIVATE?_

"Come again?"

"You see, I'm a performer," she circled him, her finger never leaving his sweater, "and I was hoping to include that creature in my show. If you've seen it, then we could make a deal. I'll give you a private show of my skills, and in return, you help me find the being. Sound good?"

 _A private show. That could mean three things. One, she believes me, and doesn't know who I am. Two…she knows exactly who I am, and this is a trap. Three...I may need an adult..._

"…Sounds wonderful," he held his arm out for her, "I'd love a preview of your fine work."

"Excellent," she wrapped her arm around his and led him away from the bushes, "I have a tent set up outside of town. I think you're going to find it absolutely wonderful."

 _Indeed I am_ , Felix glanced back to see Cheep dive into the sky above them, _and if this works out, I'll be able to not only distract her long enough for the others to find me, but I'll be able to learn her techniques. That is, if none of us are too late._

They walked out and away from the school, strolling across the streets that led away from the center of the city.

"It sure is quiet," she sighed, "how lovely, wouldn't you agree?"

"It is surprising. I wonder where all the hustle and bustle of the city….has….oh, no…"

From trees, cars, store windows, benches and parking meters, dozens of citizens were struggling against their ribbon bonds that wrapped them up with bows – sparkly bows. Felix halted and surveyed the damage to find small fires sprouting from the tops of trees, and knives stuck into the sides of trucks and buildings.

"What's the matter?" She took her arm from his and laid it around his shoulders, the other caressing his zipper. "Isn't it peaceful now?"

"What did you do?" He glared hard at her, but she only smiled on. "Who are you?"

She gave an alluring chuckle. "I'm a one woman circus, boy. You can call me Cirque Du Freak, and no, I don't think being a freak is insulting. I quite enjoy being freakish."

Felix took in the crowds, and knew he had no choice, or he'd end up like them.

"Come on now," she gripped his shoulders with such force that he nearly crumpled on the spot, "shall we get moving," she leaned into his ear and whispered,

"my little bird?"


	15. There's Bound to be Trouble Now

"He's taking his sweet time," Victor commented as Lyra returned with a bag of muffins, "are we sure Cheep can actually sense Hushh? You guys have been out of touch with the world for a while, right?"

"He'll be fine," Whipp dove into the snack bag on Lyra's lap as she sat down, "his sense is as strong as ever!" He pulled out a muffin and tossed it to Victor. "The real question is, where will they find Hushh and Ben?"

Lyra broke a tiny piece off her muffin and gave it to Mello, who happily nibbled on it. "This has been a pretty crazy weekend, Victor. Maybe Benjamin went off somewhere alone to think it over. He is our leader now."

"That's another thing! I just don't see Ben as a leader. He's too…I don't know, easily distracted."

"Guuuuuuuuuuuys!"

The group turned to see Benjamin running up with Hushh close behind. As Ben caught his breath Hushh spun around Whipp. "You won't believe what happened!"

Ben began signing to them, but his excitement got the better of him, and his signs became a mesh of words until Victor grabbed his hands. "Ben, Ben, easy! I have no idea what to do about your apple's rash on an Irish Tuesday!"

"It's Felix!" Hushh took over the explanation. "He went off with a strange woman me and Ben were following. She was looking for the Quantic!"

"On his own?" Lyra groaned. "Just perfect. So much for strategies! We have to find him. Ben, lead us to where you-"

 _No, no, no!_ Benjamin signed with great clarity. _I'm not a leader! Let Felix be the leader!_

Victor gave Lyra a quick "told you" under his breath as she stood. "Okay, we'll discuss who the leader is after. Take us to here Felix and the mystery woman left you."

As they left the park the Quantic hid in Lyra's snack bag, out of sight as they blended into the crowds. "Say, doesn't this feel a bit…thinner?"

"What do you mean?"

Lyra glanced around and caught sight of Bridgette, a classmate in her music class. "Hey, Bridgette, what's up? It's usually far denser around here."

"It's awful!" Bridgette scrambled over to them. "As soon as I bumped into Felix, he ran off, and suddenly people started complaining about strange ribbons attacking people! I love ribbons as much as the next person, but rabid ribbons?! I gotta warn my parents!"

As she ran off the group followed Benjamin out to the schoolyard. _It was here that we split up. I don't know where she's taken him, though._

"Let's keep going that way," Whipp whipped out of the bag and sprang forward, "we're bound to find a clue!"

They left the schoolyard and came to a long open road, where they froze at the sight of civilians and pets tied to lampposts and trees. "Uh, maybe _bound_ was the wrong term to use."

"This is awful!" Lyra nearly dropped her case off her shoulder. "If that woman has been doing this, imagine what she'll do to Felix once he sasses her!"

* * *

"Well," Cirque slurred, "what do you think? Isn't it the most beautiful sight?"

"I'll admit," Felix murmured, "it's colourful."

Before them stood a brilliantly psychedelic circus tent covered in streamers and balloons. "I'm going to hold the ultimate show for you. You'll never have the same experience twice."

"Because this is going to be my last experience, right?"

Cirque chuckled and held her hand out in front of him. "Want to see something amazing? A little taste of my…power." From her closed hand a thick long blue ribbon slid out, growing longer and longer until it grew into a large pile on the ground. "Now, watch this."

The end of the ribbon seemed to move on its own, sliding out and into the opening of the tent. "I can control the ribbon, any colour, any length. It's just one of my many gifts. So, how about we get started with the show!"

She let the ribbon go, and the free end wrapped around Felix's ankle. "No time to waste!" At the snap of her fingers the ribbon went tot, and Felix fell to the ground. The ribbon began dragging him along the ground towards the tent.

 _Make that a triple on my life insurance._

As he slid into the tent he saw that it had no seating, empty save for the large ring that created the stage boarder. Soon after Cirque stood over him, smiling. "Comfortable?"

"…I'm suing you for the grass stains."

"Oh, come now, little birdie, don't you realize it yet?" She strode around him as he stood, brushing grass off his pants. "You and your friends got in the way of my main attraction, "The Animal Man". Without Beast Boss, my supposed duo circus isn't going anywhere. Our times of traveling in order to search for the Quantic have ceased with him behind bars – good thing you children are so curious."

"Our circus act is up. It's time to end the charade, and put all our time into collecting the Quantic, and that starts with you. I know who you are, even if Beast Boss is a bit too thick to put the pieces together. And now, I believe it's time for my last act to unfold. It's going to be a doozy, and guess what?"

Before Felix could have the chance the ribbon tightened, and he found himself being dragged along the ground once again, until he was suspended upside down in the air in the middle of the stage. "I have legs that work, you know."

"Yes, and lots of money," Cirque strutted towards him, pulling a throwing knife out from behind her, "I hear you're quite rich. So, shall we see if you bleed gold? You are the main act, after all."


	16. The Cirque has (Finally) Come to Town!

"…Just don't scratch my face," Felix said as Cirque drew up closer to him, playing with her throwing knife as she grinned, "or my sweater. It's new, and I intend to keep it that way. I won't mention the grass stains you gave me, but-"

"Such a brave hero," Cirque laughed, "but once the blood start flowing to your head, you'll see things differently. So, what shall I do first? Knife throwing? How about fire breathing? I could even set you up on the tight rope."

"Sounds like a party. How did you know I was Sparrow?"

"Easy. Beast Boss told me that he was hunting for a young boy in blue, and after you defeated him, I found you four and saw you transform back before leaving to talk on your own, away from the scene, as if you were hiding. Once you split up I followed you home, and voila! I caught you, speaking to a bird."

"I could be crazy."

"You are crazy, but even crazies don't argue with birds."

"Do you know crazy? Oh, wait, yes, yes you do."

Cirque gave a sly smirk before stepping back to admire Felix as he hung before her. "You've got a quick tongue, Sparrow. Do you even know what you've gotten yourself into? You're a hero now, and that means that, with the information of your true identity sold to the media, you'll be the target of every villain across the country – as will your family."

Felix didn't answer, catching sight of Cheep fluttering just outside the tent opening.

"Oh, staying silent, are you? Finally have nothing to day?"

 _She's right. With my secret identity revealed to the world, everything is going to go wrong fast. The only way to fix this is to shut her up…but how…I mean, heroes don't actually kill…yet..._

"Well, if you've got nothing more to say," Cirque sighed, "I suppose I shall start. As soon as you feel my fire, you'll cough up all the information I need."

"Information?"

"The names of your friends, their Quantic powers, and so forth." She aimed her knife upwards, right at his nose. "So hold still, now…oh, duh. Like you have any choice."

"HOLD IT!"

Cirque turned as Felix gave a small gawk. "Now who could that be…?"

From outside entered Lyra, her violin case at her side as she sauntered in, examining the tent was surprising excitement. "Wow, so the circus really is in town!"

"Ah, you," Cirque lowered the knife, "the musical one. Come to save your friend?"

"Friend?" Lyra shook her head, insulted. "He is not my friend. The guy wants to use his powers for good! Are you kidding me? No way."

"Really?" Cirque moved towards her, the knife level with her waist. "From what I heard, though not having been able to catch the fight, you seemed to enjoy fighting my animal man. Now does that not prove your good nature?"

Lyra gestured to the tent entrance. "Would someone with a good nature do this?"

Victor entered the tent, Benjamin beside him, and only then did Felix notice Ben's hands tied behind him. "My partner and I caught a little fly for you."

Cirque glanced back at Felix for any sign of fear, and he shrugged. "Oh no, I've been bested. It's true, they're my enemies."

 _I'd better get an Oscar for this._

"Exquisite," Cirque clapped as though it were her birthday, "you've brought me the blue boy. Excellent! Tell me, what do you two plan to do with him?"

"A gift," Victor jeered, "sort of our way of saying hello."

 _Some act they're pulling off,_ Felix thought to himself as Cirque examined the trio _, though I distinctly remember Victor getting a very low average in Drama class…_

"This is so unexpected," Cirque spun, knife in her clasped hands, "to think, you two have fallen to the dark side, and have brought your kidnapped and betrayed comrade to me as I ready to fill the other with more holes than Swiss cheese! Could this day get any better?"

"No," Lyra nodded, "I doubt it."

"Oh, but it can…"

With the snap of her fingers, Cirque jumped back as a thick blue ribbon flew from her hand, wrapping around the three and tying them together in a bunch. The ribbon made itself into a bow on Lyra's chest. "H-hey," she stammered, "what gives?!"

"Do you take me for a fool?" Cirque whistled, and Felix watched with an irritated fascination as more ribbons descended from the tight rope above, wrapping around the trio and pulling them upwards, higher and higher. "No one tries to trick Cirque Du Freak and gets away with it."

"Darn it," Victor snapped, "and we were so close!"

"No, not really," Felix replied as best he could despite the ringing in his ears, "you're not made out for acting, Victor."

"Can it, Felix! At least I know movies!"

"I misquote Star Wars one time, and no one can let it go."

"Now this is most excellent," Cirque whistled again to signal the ribbons to become still, holding the others right above the tight rope, "Beast Boss will be most pleased."

"Too bad he's in jail," Lyra barked, "and the police aren't letting him go anytime soon!"

"On the contrary, my dear girl," Cirque put her knife away somewhere Felix couldn't see, "I've been planning this set up ever since I heard he'd been defeated. Good thing I made a little detour before heading to the school and finding Sparrow, or all this would be for nothing."

With the snap of her fingers, Felix and the others saw the tent come to life. The stage boarder lit up in red and blue, and the ground opened to reveal a pool of shark infested waters. The tight rope became charged with sparks of electricity, and the seats around the stage rose up, ready to be filled.

"I tend to go a little overboard when setting up," Cirque admitted as a ring of fire flared underneath Felix's head, "and of course, there's only going to be one member of the audience, but I think my poor main act deserves a break, don't you?"

 _She doesn't mean…did she…?_

"I AM COMING, CIRQUE DU FREAK!" A familiar bellowing voice erupted from not too far outside the tent. "I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE SHOW!"

"Ah, right on time," Cirque chuckled, "after breaking him out I thought he'd never finish his free lunch at the, totally not broken into, bakery down the street. Put on your best faces, boys and girl – the show is about to start!"

 _And will end just as quickly._


	17. We're all in Jeopardy!

Beast Boss entered the tent, stomping his feet as though ready to stampede. "I HAVE COME FOR THE SHOW OF THE AGES!"

"Good boy, Beast Boss," Cirque pointed to the seats outside the ring, "now sit down quietly and let me work my magic."

As Beast Boss settled in, Felix noticed a large camera popping up from beside him. "Don't tell me…this is live?"

"No, but filming your inevitable feedings to my sharks will guarantee a captive audience."

"I don't get it," Lyra called down from the tightrope, "how did you manage to get all this stuff? You couldn't have possibly created it all on your own!"

"Of course not," Cirque answered without taking her eyes off the sharks that swam about in a frenzy, "I stole everything, to put on this show. My powers are limited to creating specialized circus equipment, but that'll be more than enough to deal with the other heroes."

"Others?"

"START THE SHOW, START THE SHOW," Beast Boss bellowed from the side, pounding his fists together, "START THE SHOW!"

 _She must mean Ladybug and Chat Noir,_ Felix kept his conclusion to himself as Cirque snapped her fingers _, if we don't stop them here it's-?!_

The tent became enveloped in darkness. Felix could barely see a few inches ahead of him, and heard only silence. Not even the sound of Beast Boss' heavy breathing penetrated the dark.

 _…The show's starting, and I'm so lightheaded I could float away if not tied down._

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Cirque's voice echoed from every direction, "boys and girls. I, Cirque Du Freak, welcome you, to the once in a lifetime opportunity, of witnessing the spectacular defeat of would be heroes."

A single spotlight blasted blaring heat over Felix, and he made out the silhouette of the camera as it zoomed in on him. "Watch in amazement as four simple vigilantes are defeated by some of the most dare-defying stunts in the world!"

Spotlight after spotlight popped into existence, showcasing Lyra, Victor and Benjamin as they hung above the tightrope, which gleamed with electrical pulses. The shark tank rose from the ground a few away from Felix, and to his horror it was set up right underneath the others. The fire below him began to crackle, and he could have sworn it was closer.

"Presenting – THE QUADTUPLET QUIZ!"

"What?!" Victor shook his head. "There is no way I'm going to die in a show with such a lame title. Are you kidding me?! Did you even think about the name for more than three seconds?"

"Too bad," Felix felt chills run up (or down, his mind was becoming fuzzy on the details) his spine as Cirque stepped beside him into the light, "but I admire your spirit. Now, shall we hear the rules?"

"Not until I hear some sense coming from your flapping gums, lady!"

"Excellent! Audience, public, distinguished folk, there is but only one rule." Cirque stepped over to the camera and gave her best grin. "I'm going to ask each lovely participant here a very important question. If they guess it correctly, then I won't feed them to the sharks or burn them alive. If they get it wrong, however...well, let's just say that they're going to make a couple of certain aquatic animals very pleased!"

 _I'm not in the headspace to answer questions right now, but so long as it's on a subject I have a high average in, I should be fine._

"All four questions will be regarding…their own teammates' personal lives!"

 _…Socializing. 10 percent. Perfect._

"Alright, first question!" Cirque wandered over beside the shark tank, tapping her fingers against it to get the sharks going. "I'm speaking to you, Mr. Speed."

Victor tensed. "…Alright, fine. I got this."

"Your question is…what four courses does your musical friend take at school?"

"Uh, creepy much?" Lyra glared at Cirque. "Why do you need to know that information?!"

"Just answer the question, or it's the tank for you all."

"Fine, fine!" Victor seemed to count the classes off in his head. "She's got History, Music, Parenting and Math!"

"…Well, since I can't really check to see if you're lying or not…I'll take it!"

Beast Boss clapped in the darkness as Cirque gave a sarcastic bow. "Question two! Let's move to you, musician. What are speedy's three favourite movies?"

 _She's not taking this seriously at all. She's toying with us, filming it, and it going to sell it to the world._

"Movies? Really?" Lyra gave it a moment of thought. "… _Lord of the Rings (Any), Clash of the Titans_ , and _Frozen_."

" _Frozen_? Really?"

"I'm not the only person to cry when Hans did the thing, okay?!"

"…Alright, then," Cirque coughed into her arm and pointed to Felix, "questions three and four are next!"

"Wait, two questions?" Felix glanced at Benjamin and groaned. "He can't answer her…"

"Yes, considering our blue boy doesn't have a voice, as convenient as one is, you'll have to answer two questions about him."

 _…Oh, no…no, no, no, no, no…_

"First of all…with whom does he live with?"

Felix held in a sigh. "He lives with his grandparents, and his parents are in a secret place you'll never learn the place of."

"Fair enough. Then I suppose it's time for the final question!"

Again Beast Boss gave a hearty clap from beyond Felix's sight as Cirque smirked. "I'm going to need you to tell me a crucial piece of information regarding your friend."

 _I can handle this._

"Where is his Quantic partner right now?"

 _…Me and my big inner thoughts_. "I can't tell you that."

"Oh, well," Cirque snapped her fingers, "too bad."

The trio above dangled over the wire as the ribbon began to slowly lower them closer and closer to the pulses. "I'm afraid, great audience, that our heroes have not been able to answer all four questions correctly! You know what that means!"

"Hey, wait," Lyra held her knees up, "the last question wasn't fair!"

"Did I ever say it was going to be fair?" Cirque cackled. "Looks like the only winners today are my precious fish, and every row of their dazzling teeth!"


	18. Shark Bait, Hoo-Ha-ha!

"Stop the ride," Victor yelled as he, Lyra and Benjamin drew closer to the electric wire, "cuz I want off!"

Cirque bowed to Beast Boss in the darkness as Felix turned to the camera. "If this all works out for you, Cirque, you're going to lose your child audience!"

"Then so be it," she smirked, "everything would have gone well if you had just answered the question."

Felix glanced up at the others, who were now inches from being fried.

 _This is all my fault! If I don't find a way out of this, I won't be able to heighten my life insurance!_

"…I…I'll tell you!"

"Hm?" Cirque gave all her attention to him. "What was that you said just now?"

"I'll tell you where my Quantic partner is! Just stop the ribbon from lowering any further!"

With the wave of her hand everything froze, and Lyra let out a deep breath of relief. The camera beside Felix zoomed in closer to his face as Cirque clapped her hands with a stance of sarcasm. "I'm glad you've come to your senses, boy. Now, where is your Quantic?"

"I'll do you one better," Felix spoke as his mind began to fit the pieces of his plan together, "I'll show you one of his secret abilities."

"Really? Wonderful!" He could have sworn Cirque was about to jump for joy. "Trying to really sell it, huh? Ratings are going to skyrocket!"

 _If this doesn't work, it's the shark tank for all of us._

"Cheep," Felix called, hoping the bird was still outside, "I think our gracious host here would like to admire you knife throwing attack."

"What?" Cirque turned, eyes wide. "A knife throwing attack? Can it be?"

"Indeed. Care to see? Unless you're afraid of competition, that is."

Cirque shook her head, loosening her ponytail. "You think a tiny creature like the Quantic can best me at my own game? It is true that they have great power, but they are no more intimidating than you children on your own. I accept your challenge!"

 _Your loss._

"Cheep, knife throwing technique, NOW!"

From the darkness came a quick chirping sound, followed by Cheep's tiny spinning body as it dove right over Cirque's head. Felix held his head up as Cheep split through the ribbon, dropping him into the middle of the flaming ring. Cheep rose into the dimly lit air and spread his wings out in an attempt at intimidation. "I have arrived!"

"Don't tell me," Cirque broke into laughter, Beast Boss joining in from the seats, "that was your big plan of escape?! How pathetic! Not only are you still trapped by the fire, but now I have access to your Quantic!"

"A job like this comes with huge risks," Felix rolled over to the far side of the fire ring, careful not to set anything aflame, "now, what was that about your sharks being hungry?"

"Why? Are you volunteering as tribute?"

"No. Cheep?"

Before Cirque could say more Cheep flew up to the side of the tank, catching the sharks' gazes. "Hey, there, fellows, don't mind me! Just a yummy looking snack only a glass barrier away!"

The sharks eyed Cheep as he fluttered about, and it only took a moment before they began to bang against the glass wall. "That's it, don't you want to gobble me right up?"

"Hey," Cirque caught on as panic struck her expression, "stop that! They're going to-!"

 _ **Crack.**_

It started out small, but as the sharks kept banging the cracks in the glass grew larger and larger, until water was sputtering out in all directions.

"Cheep," Lyra called out as he narrowly avoided the water spray, "get in the air! Hurry!"

As Cheep ascended the glass shattered, and water gushed out everywhere, dragging the sharks along with it. Cirque squealed and ran off into the darkness as the fire ring was doused. Felix rolled out of the way as the sharks shook and flopped around.

"Are you trying to become fish food?" Victor grinned as the ribbon holding them up swayed. "I gotta say, that took guts!"

 _If I hadn't been fast enough, my guts would have been taken, all right._

"Nicely done, Felix!" Cheep flew over and began nibbling at the ribbon until it snapped, freeing his arms and legs. "But now we have to deal with two villains that know our identities."

"RICH BOY AND BIRD BRAIN!" Beast Boss bellowed from the darkness. "SHOW IS OVER – YOU ARE TOAST NOW!"

"Strange, I thought I was fish food."

"THAT AS WELL. YOU ARE FISH FOOD TOAST!"

"…Delectable."

Beast Boss stomped into the light, Cirque on his shoulder. "I WILL END YOU NOW!"

"And don't even think that you're friends are going to make it out of this unharmed!" Cirque snapped her fingers, and Felix caught sight of the tight rope glowing blue. "There fame and fortune ends here!"

"Cheep, now!" Felix held his ring up. "TAKE FLIGHT!"

Cheep giggled as he flew into the ring. "I told you it wasn't lame!"

Felix felt the suit and mask shield him from the cold of the room, and as he flipped his hoodie up, he pulled out a hook shot from his backpack. "Well that's convenient."

He shot the hook out towards the platform nearest the trio in the air, catapulting himself over the sharks and into the air. As he landed he reached into the pouch on his left leg and drew a small knife. He sliced the tight rope off and watched it fall just above the sharks and water. Using the hook shot he roped the ribbon tying the others up and pulled them above the platform as he freed them.

"That was too close," Lyra wiped sweat from her forehead as Sparrow cut Benjamin's hand free, "if we had only planned out villain act better."

"Yeah, okay, so I didn't plan out the greatest heist," Victor glanced down, "but look where we are now. Let's get out of here and fight on stable ground, shall we? You know, away from the sharks and water and electricity."

Whipp, Hushh and Mello popped out from their hiding spots. "First things first," Whipp nudged Sparrow, "we should name our leader."

 _That should be obvious_ , Ben signed, happy to be able to speak again, _right, Felix_?

"It is obvious." Sparrow nodded, and pointed to the Quantic Squad's next leader.

"…Uh, Felix?" Lyra gestured to his finger. "You're pointing at me."


	19. On Target

"Victor is too easily caught up with the competition of fighting evil, and Benjamin is too easily distracted. Let's not get started on my faults. You're the most fit to lead us."

Lyra gave him a look of desperation. "Did you forget my whole ordeal with the Jedi-fight with the Italian flutist? I'm not exactly the easiest person to get along with."

"You are to us," Sparrow remarked, "and right now, this team-"

"Squad, dude."

"…Thank you, Victor. This "squad" needs you to keep a level head and lead us if we're going to defeat these two loons."

"It's never been done before," Mello smiled, "but I think Sparrow is right. You're going to be great, Lyra!"

"Ah, man," Victor wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye, "I think I'm about to leak a few manly tears here, guys."

 _And I'm about to smack you upside the head,_ Benjamin signed as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Whipp pat Victor on the head impatiently. "I wanna take them out NOW! Let's go, go, go!"

"QUANTIC CHILDREN!"

The four of them nearly fell of the platform as Beast Boss howled below, shaking the entire structure. "FIGHT ME, PUNY HEROES!"

"Let's do this!" Hushh flew into Ben's open palm. "ALL EARS!"

In a matter of seconds Ben had become Kid Mime, who glanced over the edge of the platform. _I'll get them outside, you guys follow_. Nimbly he jumped down, and Sparrow just caught sight of his landing – right onto Cirque Du Freak's chest.

"AH!" She fell off Beast Boss and tumbled into a shark, who nearly bit her ponytail off. "Beast Boss, get him!"

Kid Mime stuck his tongue out at the large man and signed "you're it" to him.

"YOU HAVE INSULTED ME YET AGAIN?! RRRRAAAAHHHHH! I AM RHINOSOROUS BOSS, HEAR MY RAM!"

As Beast Boss aimed his head down, Kid Mime held his hands out as though holding handle bars. Cirque Du Freak stepped out of the way as Beast Boss charged, but Kid Mime was too fast. He jumped into the air, came down, and sprang up over Beast Boss' head, who kept running until he was clear out of the tent, his growling unheard in the darkness.

 _He's got himself a pogo stick,_ Sparrow smirked under his mask as Benjamin hopped into the darkness, Cirque following after quickly. "Alright, Lyra, what's the plan?"

"First, Victor and I get into costume. Then, we go make sure Kid Mime doesn't get himself rammed into oblivion."

"I'm game! SPEED BOLT!"

"TUNE UP!"

In the darkness the three of them landed on the ground, safely away from the sharks. "Okay, boys, let's get serious. Cirque Du Freak knows out identities, so we need to find a way to silence her, without taking drastic measures." Melodie turned to Sparrow. "Can you handle it?"

 _I may have just the tools at my disposal, so…_

"Leave her to me."

"Good. Mercury, You and I are going to deal with Beast Boss' movements and memories wile Sparrow and Kid Mime fix our _freakish_ problem."

 _The puuuuuuunnnnnsssss._

The three heroes ran out through the darkness, Sparrow taking a moment to fling one of his darts into the camera, destroying it. As he joined the others outside and allowed his sight to adjust to the sunlight, he just barely dodged a throwing knife that zipped past his face.

"Come here, you clown," Cirque aimed at Kid Mime next, who was currently hopping over Beast Boss as his bulky arms swung about, "I'm always in the mood for a little target practice!"

"You want target practice?" Sparrow pulled out a dart and ran at her. "Fine by me. Care for a little competition?"

Cirque turned to him as Mercury ran between the two villains. "Yo, Beast _bore_ , keep your eyes on the prize – if you can!"

"Kid Mime, switch it up!" Melodie placed her violin case down and, brandishing her bow, pointed at Cirque. "You and Sparrow are on Cirque!"

 _On it_ , he signed as he dropped his pogo stick, bonking Beast Boss on the nose as he leapt behind Cirque and pulling at her ponytail.

"OW!" Cirque spun around, lashing out at him with her knife. "I'm about to cut you down, clod!"

Kid Mime held his arm out defensively, and Cirque's knife made a loud _clang_ sound against something solid. "A shield? You coward!"

"Keep her steady," Sparrow saw his perfect angle, "and hold still!" He flung the dart Kid Mime's way, and just as Cirque caught sight of it and dropped to the ground it bounced off the invisible shield and right over her.

 _I was too early_ , Sparrow mentally slapped himself as he brought out another dart, _and I need to test this dart out before I use it on Beast Boss_. "What's the matter, Cirque? I thought you loved target practice."

Cirque stood and began a dark green ribbon from her palm. "You're almost as crazy as I am…almost." With a whip of her elbow the ribbon end wrapped around his wrist, and as she yanked Sparrow fell to the ground. "I'm just had a lot more practice."

Kid Mime swung his shield at her, but her quick reflexes allowed her to duck in time. Caught slightly off balance, he had no time to react as she stuck her leg out, tripping him as he dropped his shield. As he raised his head she held the knife in her free hand against his neck. "I wouldn't move, unless you know how to mime your way through life without a head."

 _Not good._

"AT LAST!"

Sparrow glanced over to see Beast Boss holding Mercury by the arms, shaking him wildly. "I HAVE CAUGHT THE PRIZE WITH MORE THAN MY EYES!"

Melodie swiped her sword at his legs, pulling a squeal out of his throat. He turned too quickly for her, and with a loud _swack_ Sparrow flinched as both were hurled against the tent.

 _Definitely not good._


	20. The Ultimate Penultimate

_Kid's got a knife to his neck and Beast Boss' ego is becoming suffocating,_ Sparrow sat up _, we should have come up with a better plan. How are we going to-_

"Sparrow!"

He turned as Melodie jumped to her feet, surprisingly raring to go. "Kid Mime and I are switching out!" She helped Mercury up, who ran at Beast Boss. "Call it!"

 _…And this is why she's the leader._

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Cirque jeered as her knife came close to Kid's chin, "or I may just break the silence. One good slice, and even the mute will make sound."

"You forgot one important tool you've bestowed upon me, Cirque Du Freak."

"Oh?"

Sparrow stood and held up the ribbon, wrapped around his wrist and hers. "Your leash."

With a great heave he yanked the ribbon back, tearing Cirque away from Kid Mime and to the ground, her knife flying from her hand. Kid Mime stood, gave him a thumbs up, and switched places with Melodie.

"DO NOT LEAVE!" Beast Boss thumped his chest. "WE HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS!"

"So do we, Kong," Mercury ran into his view, "so let's cut the _monkey_ business and wrap this up!"

 _Wrap this up? What kind of nonsensical pun is that at a time like this?_

"You fool," Cirque hopped up, "my ribbon is attached to both of us! If you think I can't just do the same thing-"

"You can't!"

"What?" Cirque wasn't able to move fast enough away as Melodie sliced through the ribbon, freeing Sparrow as he tossed it aside. "You insolent little…"

Cirque flipped back and picked her knife up. "Shall we spar?"

Melodie smirked and held her bow sword in both hands. "With pleasure, freak."

Sparrow could barely take his eyes off the two as their blades clashed. With every clang came the resonating beat of a violin, a flute, and the satisfying sound of the drum. Not far beside them, Mercury and Kid Mime were whipping up a storm around Beast Boss.

 _…Now what? What do I do?_

 ** _Hey, Felix,_** Cheep spoke through his ear ** _, you have a part in this, right?_**

 _…I…I think so…_

If he was honest with himself, Felix saw no place for him. The leader, Melodie, was holding her own against Cirque Du Freak, while the comedic duo of Mercury and Kid were plenty strong enough of a force to take down the likes of Beast Boss' powers.

 _…I'm not really needed…and…I'm not all that inventive, either…_

"Yo, birdbrain!"

Sparrow snapped back into reality as Mercury shook him by the shoulder. "Earth to birdbrain! You ready yet?"

"R-ready? What, how?"

"Come on, man, you're the sassy, smart one!" Mercury smiled and gave a fist pump into the air. "Now play your part and set up our final act."

 _…Yes. I **do** have a part. And I'm going to play it out to the best of my ability._

 _ **Your inventive ability.**_

"Mercury, the tent. Can you…?"

"Can I? You dare to suggest I can't?" Mercury saluted him before running off, leaving Kid Mime and his invisible fishing rod to distract the currently feline like Beast Boss.

 _We're ending this now._

"Melodie!"

Melodie clashed with Cirque but gave Sparrow a wink. "About time!" She quickly summersaulted over Cirque's head and, landing gracefully behind her, swung her sword like a bat. A distressing wave of sheering guitar chords shot towards Cirque, blowing her right into Beast Boss.

"SORRY, BOSS," He helped her up as she staggered, barely able to stand, "THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK!"

Kid Mime gave them no time to recuperate. Using what Sparrow assumed to be the string of his fishing line, he spun it around Beast Boss' large hand, tying Cirque to him. "Wha…?! Unhand me, you brute!"

"I CAN'T, CIRQUE! THE BLUE ONE HAS USED MAGIC!"

"It isn't magic," Melodie chimed, "its teamwork!"

"Mercury," Sparrow yelled as he ran towards the two villains, "get ready with the tent!"

"Waaaaaaaaaay ahead of you!" As he spoke and ran, Mercury grabbed one end of the tent and began to drag it down from its great height.

"Melodie, I need some air!"

"Right!" She readied her sword.

 _This has to be just right, or I'm screwed._

Running between her and the duo, Sparrow pulled out another dart, and got his fake bow arm ready.

 _ **We can do this!**_

"NOW!"

As he turned to face the villains, he jumped into the air, and with the extra bounce from Melodie's released burst of harmonies from her swing against his heels, he flew way up over them.

 _The impact has to be high enough for this to work!_

"Stop this now," Cirque screeched as she shook against the fishing line, "I know your secrets! I'll tell the world!"

"No," Sparrow snapped as he let his arms go taut, "not after this! ELECTRIC FLASH GRENADE!"

As he let the dart go, Mercury, the tent in his arms, ran around and around the duo, tightening the fabric over them. Just as the tent hid them from view the dart dug into Beast Boss' arm, sending a bright shock through both him and the attached Cirque Du Freak.

 ** _Don't look or you'll be blinded, Felix!_**

 _No kidding._

As he landed on his feet on the ground, Mercury wrapped up the duo like a Christmas present, and clapped his hands together as the tent fizzed, the two inside bellowing in pain for a second before falling silent.

 _The impact of that electric current and shock of that light will be more than enough to erase their memories of everything that's happened for the past week. Our identities are safer than ever._

As the squad met up, the sound of sirens in the distance alerted them to the soon to be presence of police and officials.

"…Heh," Mercury nudged Sparrow's arm as Melodie hugged him tight, "now we really do have this case _wrapped up_."

"…I'm quitting this instant."

"Oh, don't be like that, Sparrow!"

"No more puns!"

 _You can't leave_ , Kid Mime signed as the sirens grew louder, _you were part of this_.

Sparrow could feel Melodie's grip tighten around his shoulders. "…Do we stay and take the credit?"

Sparrow gazed at the city before them, reminded of all the trouble caused by the recent events.

 _ **…Felix?**_

"…Every city needs security, and every superhero squad needs their sanctuary."

Mercury coughed into his arm.

"…Every _Quantic Squad_ needs their sanctuary."


	21. This Isn't Goodbye, Just Til Next Time

**~One Week Later~**

The evening had a delicate chill that was drawn in by the light breezes that gave his spine a quick shudder. He flipped the collar of his dark grey sweater up and crossed his leg. "Perhaps I should have had my drink inside…hm…déjà vu."

"Ah, the popular sickly sweet pink lemonade."

Felix took a sip from his cold glass as Lyra took a seat beside him at the table, the crowds dwindling. "Not in the mood for tea?"

"I do know how to break out of routine, Lyra."

"Really now? Never would have guessed with the whole superhero thing."

"You two," Mello peeked out from Lyra's collar, hiding behind her braid, "don't go arguing on such a nice day."

"We're not arguing, we're sharing our sarcastic wit."

"Yeah, what birdbrain said."

"…"

"Look what I found!" Cheep fluttered down onto the table and dropped a seed. "I used to love eating these things. They have a gritty, manly taste!"

 _Part of any nutritious alien diet._

"Guys!"

The group turned their attention to Victor, who jogged up to the table carrying a newspaper under his arm. He slapped it down on the surface and jabbed his finger onto the front page. "Check it out. I almost screamed."

 **A QUANTIC FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH**

 **HEROES EMERGE FROM VICTORY TO PROTECT FAIR PEOPLE**

"Honestly," Felix mumbled as he eyed the photo taken soon after the police had interviewed them, "must you three have been so chatty?"

After sending off the amnesiac Cirque Du Freak and Beast Boss with the police, journalists and photographers had arrived on the double to get as much information as they could.

 _It's a miracle we aren't blind now._

"Come on, don't lie." Victor flipped his chair around and relaxed. "You were just as excited as we were."

"Excited is not the word. "Nettled" is a more becoming term for the moment."

"Don't go all French on me."

"…Let's just make sure we keep our identities a secret. I know how tempting it will be for us to share with someone close, but you need to understand the dangers."

"We know, Felix," Whipp lifted Victor's cap slightly and peered out, "but on the other hand, close friends and trusted relatives are alright. Trust me, going it alone is tough."

"None of us are alone." Lyra rubbed Mello's head and smiled. "We have each other. The Quantic Squad is a team, and as leader, I'm going to make sure we stay that way."

"Oh, good! So, are we gonna build a clubhouse?"

"This ain't a kiddie club, Whipp! If we're going to have a hangout, it's got to be modern, mature…like a club-mansion!" Victor pointed to Felix. "What do you say, Sparrow? Take one for the team?"

"You can't be serious."

"Why not? Mr. Cashmere could be our Alfred, like in _Batman_!"

"I just said our identities-uh, never mind."

Lyra giggled, then waved to someone nearby. "Hey, Benjamin! Bridgette!"

Felix watched the two walk up, noticing Ben's averted gaze as the Quantic hid themselves. "…Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"Well, sort of," Bridgette tugged at one of her ponytails as her cheeks seemed to flush scarlet, "we were, uh, working on that project last night at his house? You know the one, and, well…I went into his closet to get one of his jackets to wear, since his house was pretty cold."

Victor made a mock whistle sound and nudged Ben's stomach, but gained no smile. "You don't skip a beat, dude."

Felix felt a rising suspicion that something was wrong, and he didn't like where it was going. "Bridgette…what exactly did you find in the closet?"

Bridgette looked up at him, and for the first time he realized that he had never really gotten to know her very well. She was always around, in the crowd or nearby, stuttering and giving him quick glances.

 _She couldn't have…liked…no, not me._

If she had, she had gotten over it pretty quickly, and was keen to shuffle behind Benjamin, though he was almost as flustered. "W-well, I, uh…I found…the thing."

"The what?"

"The…the…Hushh."

"…Did you just hush me?"

"Hushh!" She nearly blurted out loud enough to catch stares from the passing pedestrians. "I found…I found Hushh, nestled in one of the hoods. When I showed Benjamin…well…it's not like he could hide him anymore, anyway, so…he…told me…everything…"

Felix gave an exasperated groan and dropped his head onto the table. "You know what, who needs a secret identity, when you can just share our secrets with the _head photographer of the Yearbook club_."

 _Sorry, guys_ , Benjamin signed as Hushh poked out from Bridgette's satchel, _but I swore I didn't know Hushh was in there_.

"Okay," Lyra stood up and pointed to two empty chairs at the next table, " _sit_."

She quickly had the four sit across from her, and, making sure no one was around, crossed her arms, Mello copying her movements from her collar. "From here on out, no one is to learn of our identities." She began to pace back and forth, wagging her finger for emphasis. "This is a serious commitment. It isn't the Yearbook club, or the Track team, or a vital father-son phone conversation-"

"Not so vital, Lyra."

" _Vital_ father-son phone conversation. We are tasked with protecting this city from any villain who dares to cross our paths. The Quantic chose us-"

"Actually, Benjamin chose us."

"Felix!" Lyra slammed her palm down on the table. "Please, I…this is serious."

Felix noted the worry on her brow, and fell silent. "…"

"Thank you. Look, I've never really been the leader type, so this is going to be a new experience, for all of us. Mello, Whipp, Cheep, Hushh…we're here for you guys, so please be here for us."

"Aww, you guys," Whipp sniffled under Victor's cap, "you're too much."

"Bridgette," Lyra gave her a soft gaze, "I know this is a lot to ask, but…"

Bridgette sat up straight and winked. "Don't worry. I may be clumsy, and photogenic, and, you know, not the hero type, but I won't tell a soul what I've learned today-er, last night."

"Hey," Victor snapped his fingers, "you could run a blog for us. Ladybug and Chat Noir have a blog. My cousin's crush runs it, and it keeps tab on what they're doing for the public."

"A blog…"

Felix could practically here the cogs rolling in Bridgette's head as she took the idea to heart. "Fine, just don't go overboard."

"Promise." She gave him a satisfying smile before leaning inches closer to Benjamin.

 _…Funny...she used to do the same thing to me when I first arrived...not that I gave it a second thought._

"Then it's settled." Lyra held her hand out into the middle of the table, over their photo. "Melodie."

 _So many things could go wrong,_ Felix thoughts turned to a sudden surge of panic as Benjamin signed out _Kid Mime_ and put his hand in _, what with me and Ben being only transfer students._

Victor beamed he stuck his hand in. "Mercury."

 _What about my father, and Adrien, and Ben's parents, and Paris, and school, and-_

"Uh," Bridgette nervously put her hand beside Benjamin's, "erm…just Bridgette. Nice to finally know what you guys were doing running around with those criminals on the loose last Sunday, too."

"Hush, Bridgette."

"Right, ah, sorry."

 _What about Ladybug and Chat Noir? What will they think? And that Hawkmoth villain, and our villains, and-_

The four Quantic popped into view and placed their tiny fins in. "Mello!"

"Whipp!"

"Cheep!"

"Hushh!"

 _This is happening. I…I'm finally going to do something…unique. I finally have something of my own, something father and Adrien won't ever understand._

Slowly he let his hand fall in with the rest of the group. "Sparrow."

 _I am inventive. And I'm going to stay that way._

"We are," Lyra grinned, "the Quantic Squad!"

 _No matter what comes our way, we are a team._

 **~The End~**

 **STAY TUNED FOR THE ULTIMATE TEAMUP BETWEEN THE LUCKY DUO AND OUR QUANTIC FRIENDS IN _MIRACULOUS QUANTIC SQUAD_** , **COMING SOON!**


End file.
